Wake Up Zachy
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: First One-Shot: Cammie has dream of being chase and wants to go somewhere she feels safe. The only place she can think of is Zach's arms. This will have a few chapters updated when I think of something. So just a series of one-shots. Enjoy! Changed penname. Used to be KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon.
1. Zach's Arms

**Okay, I know, I know; I should be working on my other story. But I'll update this weekend I promise. I just wanted to do this one shot for you while I had the inspiration. Hope you like it; please note some characters may be a little off to fit the story needs. Plus I'm starting a new story; I know, I know, I already have two unfinished Gallagher Girl's stories, but I got a really good idea. I'm discontinuing the second story (If you would only ask). My new story is going to be coming out in like a month. Summary: Cammie hits her head a little too hard on a mission and doesn't remember anything since sophomore year. Zach and her reread her CoveOps report trying to help her remember. **

**-Katie, the daughter of Poseidon and a True Gallagher Girl at heart **

**Cammie's POV**

Running

All I remember is the running. I was in so much pain, but _they _were still coming; I had to get away.

My throat burned when I tried to swallow, my eyes displayed white after I blinked; I could barely see in front of me. But I had to keep running; I needed to get away.

I woke up painting; my legs kicking at the sheets. I took a deep breath and pushed away my tears. I slipped out of bed and into the hall to go anywhere but back to sleep.

As I roamed I thought about how they were no longer chasing me; I was finally free. But yet the dream kept coming back; it was almost as if it was a warning. I needed to feel safe; like nothing could ever hurt me. There was only one place I knew made me feel that way; Zach's arms.

I walked to his door and lightly knocked (it was around two in the morning). No answer. I crossed my fingers and tried the lock. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I walked in and the shut the door after me.

Zach lay on his side facing me. He slept with a smirk on his face (shocker, huh?) but he looked perfectly at peace. He looked like when I first met him; carefree with nothing to worry about. As if nothing bad hade ever happened to use. He looked as if what happened in D.C., Boston, and the tombs was a just a myth. As if he hadn't even come close to dying, as if I didn't forget my summer, and as if Joe never went into coma.

I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up for that. He stirred slightly and moaned, "Cammie." I thought I had been caught, so I just stood waiting for him to get up or something. But he didn't. He moaned my name again; "Cammie. Don't stop." I smiled realizing (more like guessing) what his dream was about.

I walked up behind him, remembering why I was here. I slipped my arms around him as I lied down; careful not to wake him. Eventually, in the comfort of his warmth, I drifted off to sleep.

**-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK-**

I stirred, faintly aware of the bright light pouring into the room. I sat up and let my eyes flutter open. Zach.

Zach was sitting near the bed in a chair. I shook my head as the memories of last night came rushing back.

"Have good sleep, Gallagher Girl," he asked, smirking. I nodded. "Do me a favor," he said walking up to sit on the bed nest to me. "Wake me up this way every morning, 'k?" I smiled and decided to play one of his kind of moves.

"So Zach," asked smiling like a crazy person as he turned to look at me. "_What_ did youdream about?" and smirked. His face went white. Smiling I asked, "Anything good happen in it?" The color drained even more from his face. I leaned in close and whispered, "Wonna act it out?" I pulled back and watch as his face turned from the terror of me knowing into shock and disbelief.

"What?" he asked; he sounded as if he was gasping for air. I smiled and leaned in close, kissing up his jaw line. I started at his ear and trailed kisses up to the corner of his mouth. He pushed me on the bed and lowered himself on top of me. We kissed passionately and I let his tongue win in the fight for dominance. He groaned onto my lips as I started grinding my hips.

He left my mouth and started working on my neck; I felt a small amount of pressure as he bit down, but I didn't really mind. The clock in my head said 5:55. I pushed him off me and smiled.

"The girls will be up soon, I should go." He groaned, but he knew I needed to leave. I bent down and whispered into his ear, "We should _defiantly _continue this later." 

As I found my way slowly back to my room, I couldn't help but smile. I was fairly sure Zach would get back to his cockiness during class today, and I would probably end up embarrassed; but for now, I was just happy.

**Hope you like. Please keep a look out for my new story. Love ya**

**-Katie, the daughter of Poseidon and a Gallagher Girl as heart who just happens to LOVE Zammie. **


	2. Proactive Cammie

**Some people asked for more, so here's another chapter. If you're following my other story, It's Different Now, I'll be updating this weekend. I'm just a little stuck on the next chapter. Anyway, this takes place the night in the barn at the end of Out of Sight, Out of Time.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

After we finished our talk, we still didn't study. We lied down and stared at the stars for a long time. Eventually, Zach and I were the only ones awake. We lay on our backs next to each other. My breathing steadied as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, it felt like I was sleeping on a brick wall. But I was comfortable at the same time. I sighed and opened my eyes expecting to be lying on the P&E barn floor.

But I wasn't.

Instead my body was on top of something.

Or should I say some_one_.

I was sleeping on Zach!

ZACH!

ZACHARY FREAKING GOODE!

_Be calm, Cammie; be calm. _I thought. I took a deep breath and tried to slip off of Zach's chest. He just tightened his arms where they were already around my waist. Even though he was sleeping he was still protecting me. I flipped myself a little so I could look around the room. Bex, Liz and Macey were across the room getting up. It was hard from my angle but I read their lips.

"We only have one hour until our first final!" Liz scream-shouted and I smiled at my smartest friend.

"Okay, okay' let's go get ready then." Bex said. She and Macey walked over to me and Zach. I assumed they were going to help me wake him up but Macey just smiled and mouthed the words. _Be upstairs in thirty minutes at the latest. _I looked at her confused as the tree of them grabbed their stuff and left the barn.

I tried to slip free of Zach's grip again, but that got me nowhere.

"Zach," I tried but he still didn't move. I sighed and leaned my face towards his. I kissed his lips feeling sparks run through my body. I felt Zach's lips start to move against mine as he kissed back. I pulled back, seeing as he woke up and tried to get out of his grip again. He just held on tighter to me and flipped me so I was straddling him. My upper body was leaning against his flat chest and my knees were pining him down beside his hips.

He leaned in and kissed me again. He went from my lips to my jaw and all the way up to my ear. He whispered, "Thank you." I pulled back and look at him weird. He just shrugged and said, "I asked you to wake me up like that every morning, didn't I?"

I smiled in response and captured his lips with mine. He deepened the kiss and braced my neck with his hands. I let mine run through his hair as I pushed and grinded my hips into his. I felt a bulge rising up underneath me and I smiled onto his lips.

I pulled back slightly as he moved onto my neck. I couldn't help but moan. It felt so . . ._ right, _I guess, to grind against him. I knew he loved me; although he never said it, I think he proved it over and over again. I wouldn't mind doin _that _with him; just not here and not now.

I pulled back and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry I teased you, I just don't want to, um, you know, here."

He sighed and said, "I know, I just can't help myself sometimes." I smiled and started to get up when I remembered his situation.

I leaned my weight more on his, you know, and said, "I can help with _that _though,"

"Cammie," he moaned and lightly bucked his hips undermine. I got up and pulled him onto his feet. I was planning on going in the secret passageway off to my right and giving him a b-job but Macey scream interrupted us.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, I SAID HALF AN HOUR, LET'S GO!"

I looked at Zach as his eyes dropped slightly before he smirked and said, "Sorry Gallagher Girl. Try to not get killed." I rolled me eyes and her turned his head –only his head- around, "Bye McHenry!" He walked to the wall and asked, "Do you mind, Gallagher Girl?" while gesturing to the wall. I reached down and pressed the stone. When I pulled my hand back up I let it gently brush over his lower area. He moaned and I turned on my heel to set off towards Macey.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I have an idea for another one. She wakes up on someone again, but with a twist. Should be posting it soon. _**

**_Love Ya,_**

**_ Katie, daughter of Poseidon and a Gallagher Girl at heart._**


	3. Moments

**Guys, I'm really disapointed. Over 2,000 people read my story added it to favorites or put it on alert but I've only gotten 18 reviews. Come on you guys can do better than that. I don't care if you say that you hate this story or if you loved it just let me know please. Plus if you think I should aprove on anything I'll be glad to work on it if you ask me. If you're following my other story, It's Different Now, I'll be updating this weekend. Anyway, this takes place in Cammie's room.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I let myself slide under the covers and into my cold bed. After tossing and turning for 3 hours and 32 minutes I decided to get up and walk around.

As I was walking I let my body go on auto pilot as I thought. I was thinking about my future and what it might hold and also a little bit about a certain green eyed boy. I sighed and slipped into a passageway to head back to my room.

As I was turning one of the corners I slammed into something.

Something hard.

Or should I say _someone. _

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He said slipping his arms around my waist.

"Zach, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"That, my darling, is classified." He said tipping and imaginary hat at me. I sighed, how the heck is he so cocky at 3 in the freaking morning.

I smiled feeling Zach's warmth spread through me and how safe I felt in his arms. But, I was still tired. I could feel my eyes start to drop and I let out a loud yawn.

Zach, being Zach, noticed (well a lot of people would have noticed it was a really loud yawn). Anyway, he slid down the wall and onto the floor somehow twisting himself and I so that my head was on his chest but his arms were still comfortably around my waist. Before I knew it, sleep over took me.

* * *

I woke up suddenly as my pillow was pulled out from under me. At first I thought it was Bex trying to wake me up but when I felt the cold and slightly damp floor of the passageway I jumped up remembering that my _pillow _was Zach.

I looked around only to see Zach in a headlock courtesy of Bex. I sighed.

"Bex, what are you doing?"

"Getting this bloody idiot away from you." She responded.

"Why?" I asked will a yawn, my internal clock telling me it was around 5:30 in the morning (5:33:23 to be exact).

"Because, um," Bex stumbled with her words. She finally spit out, "We had an agreement."

Suddenly a look of horror crossed Zach's face and Bex tightened her hold.

"Bex, I was getting to but I wanted to make sure it was the perfect time so that she would know that I meant it."

"Well until the perfect time you two," she said eye me and Zach, "aren't having anymore of these 'moments', got it?"

"But Bex, how else am I supposed to tell her? Huh, without these moments?" Bex sighed and started to speak but Zach cut her off. "In fact I was planning on doing it this morning when I woke Cam up but now that's too late." Bex dropped her hold sighed and walk away from us and out of the passageway.

I looked at Zach for a minute debating if I should ask or not. "Tell me what?"

Zach sighed. "Cam I love you."

Without a moment of hesitation I said, "I love you too." He smiled, yes smiled not smirked.

I laughed, "Is that what you had to tell me?"

His smiled faded a little, "Yeah, why?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "I already knew that." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **_

_**Okay, now I have a question. I'm signed up to be a Beta reader, but I don't get how it works. An author wants to Beta with me but she doesn't know what you're supposed to do either. Can someone who knows PM me about it thanks. And also I'm taking a poll to see how many people actually read my authors notes so if you do please but the word 'stapler' in your review.**_

_**Love Ya,**_

_** Katie, daughter of Poseidon and a Gallagher Girl at heart.**_


	4. Slave

**Wow, I'm updating again, in the same day. Oh well I guess that's good. By the way 607 views, favorites, and followers from just today and yet only 29 reviews. So, normally I don't do lemons because well they're just um kind of gross in my opinion plus I myself don't plan on doing that until after marriage and so I don't exactly know everything that happens. But someone asked and I love to do what my readers ask for so here a kind of lemon. I hope you enjoy. And yes this is rated M but seriously it's not a full out lemon so if you don't like lemons I think I should give a try. If it gets too much for you stop reading I will understand. But please review even if you stop reading; just say that it was too much. I promise the next chapter won't be a lemon so please keep reading my story even if you don't like this one. Okay I'm gonna stop with my long A/N.**

**Okay I'm leaving that A/N up there but this chapter is no longer M rated. **

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Okay basically a rundown of my second semester of senior year is the Blackthorne boys came back for the semester and we will all got split into groups to go on mission.

One boys room with one girls room so of course me room had to get paired with Zach's. Not that I'm complaining **(by the way none of the other books have happened so far Zach left Cammie with a kiss, but he kept in contact so they're together (: )**.

So here I am stuck as Zach's slave for the next three days. Now, why am I Zach's slave you ask. Let's rewind.

-1 day earlier-

We had finished our mission with three extra days. So, it was around 10:30 I went to take a shower. But me, thinking I was safe in my room which I was originally rooming with Bex but there was a change of plans.

So here I was, showering away when I heard the door open. Thinking it was simply Bex brushing her teeth or something I didn't really care. I mean there was a shower curtain between us either way. After I heard the door close, I turned the water off and slipped out.

I went to grab a towel but there wasn't any so I opened the door a little to see if the bedroom door was close. When I look out I was glad to see the door was closed but I wasn't glad to a green eyed, smirking boy sitting on the queen bed me and Bex shared. And it didn't get any better to see him holding my clothes and towel.

I sighed.

"Zach! Give me back my clothes!" I screamed.

"Sure," he said standing up and walking to the door. "On one condition." He leaned really close and said, "You are going to be my slave for the rest of the trip."

I sighed. "Alright, hand me my clothes." He smiled, handed me my clothes, and a towel.

I sighed it was going to be a very long three days.

* * *

So now see I'm stuck as Zach's slave. Now the first two days weren't bad. He mad me do little things like get him coffee and kiss him good morning and whatever. We were leaving tomorrow, tonight was our last night.

Zach had a smug look on his face when I walked in. Skeptical I asked, "What are you planning?"

"Lot of things my dear slave." I looked at him. "Slave, first I want you to get on the bed lying down on your back." I did as he asked.

He walked up to me and said, "Now," he said grabbing two hand cuffs from the nightstand, "I will make sure you're not going anywhere."

He put the hand cuff on each of my arms attaching them to the bed post so I could move but not get up off the bed.

"Now this is how this is going to work. You are going to admit that I'm the best looking guy ever and I have great abs and muscles."

I groaned and Zach smirked.

Zach kissed me hard on the mouth.

He kissed his way down my stomach.

I gave in. I mean I could already feel my voice fading out.

"Alright, alright. You're the best looking guy ever and you have awesome abs and muscles." I said hoping he would get the hint and go inside me already. I was nearly shaking with anticipation.

"I know Baby, I know." He said as he went back to what he was doing.

"Zach!" I screamed.

* * *

I woke up on a very hard and warm pillow. I looked up and saw two green eyes watching me intensely.

"Good morning, Babe." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"You should call me Babe more often. It's really hot." I said my voice low and horse from screaming. I guess Zach got what he wanted.

"I'm going to take a shower, Babe. You can take one after, okay?" He said getting up.

"Uh, Zach?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I can't move . . ." He smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to shower together then . . ." Before I knew what was happening  
I was being picked up and walking into the bathroom and let's just say thing got a little steamy.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **_

_**This chapter if you read both this A/N and the really long first one please put the word 'elephant' in you review for me please. **_

_**Love Ya,**_

_** Katie, daughter of Poseidon and a Gallagher Girl at heart.**_


	5. Make me Forget

**I really hope you guys like this. Oh and I changed my pen name from KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon to Call Moi Crazy. Let me know what you think of my new name. Okay so here the chapter . . . **

_Information need to understand: __Cammie's dad has not gone missing although all the books happened just taking out everything that has to do with her dad. So Zammie is here. Anyway Cammie's dad had recently gone on a mission and it's the 2__nd__ semester of Senior year for them._

_Knock, knock_

"Come in," Mr. Solomon called from his desk. My mom walked in the room however she didn't have that 1 million dollar smile like usual. I frowned.

"Mind if I borrow Cameron Morgan for a minute, Joe?" Mr. Solomon shook his head yes and I followed my mom out.

_In Ms. Morgan's Office _

"Cam, I need to tell you something." My mom started saying, pacing in front of me. "Your dad's mission um failed." She looked at me with sad eyes. "He didn't make it back . . ." she trailed off sending me a sorrowful look.

I shook my head, "No, he can't . . ."

"Cammie you father is MIA."

I shook my head and ran out of the room. I found myself in my favorite passageway, listening to the steady beating of my running feet against the rough ground, pushing back the tears. I finally made my way to a room. I had cleaned it up recently putting in a couch and bean bags, a rug, and other important things. I figure we could use it as a study room and I was planning on showing the girls tonight.

I left my body slide down the wall. I buried my head in the knees and cried.

I don't know how long I had been there but after a while I felt an arms wrap around me. I recognized the sent as Zach's as I buried my head into his muscular chest.

"Make me forget," I mumbled.

"Make you forget what, Baby?" Zach said taking my head in my hands and making my look him in the eye.

"My dad," I whispered. "He's –he's MIA. They said –they said, he's most likely –de- dead." I finally got out breaking into sobs.

"Oh Cammie," Zach mumbled, rubbing my back.

I looked up into Zach's eyes. "I mean it, Zach." I sat on my knees putting one on each side of his hips. "I wanted to do this anyway." I kissed along his neck. "Make love to me." I whispered in the hollow of his ear. "My me forget for a while." I finally placed a hungry kiss on his lips. He eagerly kissed back.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Please, Zach, just make me forget." And well some things are better to keep to yourself, but let's just say, Zach did exactly what I asked.

**Like it? Let me know in a review. Also tell me if you like my new penname. **


	6. Oh, Baby

**Okay, so I'm updating again. This is kinda similar to the other because her dad is dead but that's about it. I was deciding between these two for my post and I chose the other one (chapter 5) but I decided I could post this one too. Anyway I'm going to answer the review from last chapter. **

**DarkLove12489: wow **_I hope that wow is good . . . _

**Glass and Paper: this chapter is really good :) and also, I think I prefer your old pen name, but I still like the new one! I think its just because whenever I see a story by KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon I know to read it :) update! **_Well, now just whenever you see Call Moi Crazy you know to read it. Haha thanks this review means a lot. _

**KITTYKAT: LE GASP! LOL! I feel bad for Cammie about her dad but i'm happy she FORGOT for a while! ;) **_Haha I like how you did that with the FORGOT haha. I'm glad she FORGOT too. ;)_

**Chameleon510: Love the chapter and yeah if you're crazy then it's perfect. **_Haha if I'm one thing it's crazy ;) or so my friends say . . . haha thanks by the way._

**xXxGGIRLxXx: I like it. Zach didn't take advantage of her :) Cool username :D Update soon please!? **_Thanks! And I made sure that Zach didn't take advantage, I would hate if that's how it came across, so I'm glad it didn't. _

**goodelover23: Love this story and you wrote a great lemon keep writing. **_Thanks that means a lot. And I will keep writing that is. Hope you enjoy this next chapter/one-shot thing. _

**Alright that's everyone. I just wanted to answer everyone to show them how much I love everyone who reviews! You guys mean everything to me! Your what help me keep writing. And I'm so excited 50 reviews for this story! I can't believe it. I feel like I posted this story yesterday. Haha it was actually three months ago but still. THANKS TO EVERYONE! Okay on with the story. **

I sunk down the wall, gripping the glass in my hand tightly. My eyes were pouring out tears but I could only focus on the glass. I threw it at the ground watching it shatter at my feat.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hesitantly picked up a shard of glass. I lay my hand across my knees so that the underside of my arm was facing up. I closed my eyes momentarily stopping the tears. And brought the glass to my wrist but before it made contact a strong hand gripped mine and yanked it away.

I opened my eyes and let the tears come out letting my head fall into my lap. Before you could say 'No' the mysterious person was next to me, picking me up and putting me in their lap. I just buried me head in their chest and cried.

I wiped away one last tear and stood up. The person I was sitting on did too. I stumbled and fell into the person. I breathed deeply in.

Zach.

"I'm an idiot." I said turning away from him, but his grip only tightened.

"No you're not, why would you say that?" He asked trying to turn me around, I just kept fighting him.

"I was going to cut my wrist and I didn't even check to see if someone was near me." I mumbled fighting against him still.

"Stop!" He shouted. I froze in shock. I have never ever heard Zach yell at me. Sure I've heard him yell to me from across the room or that one time when I wasn't listening to him he yelled, but it was never really at me. But this, this one made me feel like I had let him down, done something wrong, and I wanted to go crawl in a corner and cry.

He turned me to face him and cupped me face, I wouldn't look in his eyes. "Cameron!" I started crying but looked into his eyes anyway. He lowered his head, "Baby, what's wrong? What did your mom tell you?"

I shook my head, the tears coming faster now. "He's gone."

"Baby," Zach whispered. "Who's gone."

The tears kept pouring, "My dad, he missed three call in's. They went . . . found him . . . in the head . . . dead," my words coming in and out from tears.

" Oh, Baby." Zach said wrapping his arms tightly around me. He just held me for a while. Eventually he made me look him in the eyes again, my tears were still pouring.

"Baby, I'm sure you feel terrible and I know it's not a fun place to be in but, _this_," he kicked the broken glass with his foot before snapping his eyes back up to meet mine. "_This _is not the answer. There as so many people that love you and need you here. You're mom, Bex, Macey, Liz, Mr. Solomon, and Abby." He looked me even deeper in the eye somehow. "I need you, Baby. I love you, _please_." He sounded desperate.

I just cried harder and nuzzled my head into his chest. "I love you too." I mumbled.

He pulled my head out of his chest and looked me in the eye. There was smile on his face as he said, "I know." Then he leaned in and gently put his lips on mine for not even a second before pulling away and letting me burry me head in his chest again.

**So, that was a lot darker than I thought . . . oh well. I hope you guys liked it. I wrote while listening to Bring Me to Life by Evanescene. I guess they kind of set the mood . . . Anyway, I'm really obsessed over the song Downtown Girl, by Hot Chelle Rae and their song Whatever you should listen to them both. Peace out!**


	7. I can explain

**Love you guys soooo much. That's all I have to say for this one. Now, on with the story. **

I paced back and forth in the woods. I let me hand brush lightly along the wall that had taken me from this place so long ago.

I was a little late with my deadline. I was supposed to be back for the first semester of senior year. Well, better late than never, huh?It was the beginning of second semester, the girls would be coming home in limos in a few hours and if I hadn't run away. I would be in window seat somewhere savoring the last minutes of silence.

But I wasn't.

Instead I was outside pacing.

Afraid to go back to my home.

I sighed and flung myself over the wall soundlessly. I made my way dodging security cameras all the way up to my mom's office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I heard my mom's voice call lightly from behind the door. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for anything and everything before pushing the door open and saying, "Hey, Mom."

**-Page Break-Page Break-Page Break-**

Hours later after I had been thoroughly hugged, punished, and lectured my mom, she let me go up to my room. I had about an hour before girls started to arrive and I needed to prepare myself for what might happen. I decided to ask my mom for a little help.

_At Headmistress Morgan's Office Moments Later_

"Hey, Mom?" I asked walking in to the room. "Can you do me a favor?"

She smiled lightly at me, "What would this favor be, Kiddo?"

"Well, I want to be in my room when the girls come back, but I want them to all see me them at once do you think you can make them all come to your office before they come up to room the room so you make sure they are all her?"

My mom agreed and I went up to me room and settled down on my bed. Good and bad scenarios played out in my head but I pushed them aside and counted the minutes in my head.

(Mr. Morgan POV)

After Macey, Bex, and Liz got to my office I started talking. "Girls, you may find this year to be different. A surprise is waiting for you in your room, though I do not know if you will take it as a good thing or bad. I just thought I would warn you a head of time. You may go to your room, make sure you don't make any stops along the way, this surprise is one you are going to want to face together." I opened the door right before Zach could knock on it. "That includes him." I said with a glance in his direction.

"Zach, please help the girls bring the suitcases up stairs, I'm sure they'll fill you in on the way, now go." I said.

(Cammie's POV)

I heard a few grunts and suitcases being set down. A muffled voice came through the door that I recognized as Bex's, "Everyone ready?"

I heard the door knob turn and intakes of breath before it soundless pushed open.

I could see Bex, Liz and Macey standing in the doorway, scanning the room. Their eyes landed on me. In seconds two of the two girls were rushing towards me and I was in a tight three way hug. (Including me)

When I looked back at the door way to look at Bex I didn't not expect a voice to call, "Babe, what is it?" I certainly didn't expect to recognize that voice or to find the owner of that voice wrap an arm around Bex's waist and turn to look at into the room. I didn't expect to see Bex put a hand on her stomach.

But above all that, I didn't think I would see Bex with a baby bump in the 12th grade. I was dreading who the father was.

I watched as Zach's eyes scanned the room and as he froze when his eyes landed on me. I wish that I could look away from his intense eyes as he gave me a 'don't be mad just let me explain' look.

"Cammie, just let me explain –" he started but I cut him off.

"You don't need to explain. In fact I should be the one explaining." I looked toward Liz and Macey.

"We found the report, Cam." Macey started. "We already know why you left, in fact we've already forgiven you, but you have to understand since you weren't back by the start of school, we thought you were dead."

I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about that, I got delayed a little."

"How?" Bex asked from her place at the door. I smiled sadly at her.

"I got debriefed by the CIA and had to go through loyalty testing to make sure I didn't trade sides." I explained.

"I think we should let you three talk . . ." Macey trailed off and she and Liz gave me another hug and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"Cammie, we –" Bex started.

"Like I said before, you don't need to explain." I shook my head as Zach wrapped his arms around Bex' shoulders. "I'll go find Macey and Liz . . . " I walked to the door as I was closing it I asked. "How far along?"

"Five months . . ." I closed the door silently behind me.

**-Page Break-Page Break-Page Break-**

****Walking out of that room with dignity was hard, sitting through the welcome back dinner was harder. Zach had taken my spot at the table, so I was stuck sitting next to him.

He was joking around with me acting just like the old Zach I used to know, but as I took a bite of my dinner I couldn't help but see Bex sitting in front of me, hand on her stomach and eating twice as much as she used to. It all suddenly become too much as I looked back at Zach to hear what he was saying. I shook y head quickly trying to stop the tears and the pain in my heart.

"Excuse me," I said to Zach as I quickly got up from the table and hurried out the door.

I was walking to the closes passageway, trying to stop the pain coming from my heart. A hand grabbed me arm and spun my around. It was Zach. "Zach, go away." I said trying to turn around again, but he had always been stronger than my, and my pain wasn't helping my fight today.

"Gallagher Girl," I cringed, that nickname making my heart hurt more. "Cam, why -"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "It's too hard. I know I can't be mad at you or Bex because I was the one who ran away, but it's just too much right now. It hurts too much." I guess I had shocked Zach or something because his grip loosened and I was able to walk away.

Zach called after me though," It's not mine."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I spun around. "It's not?" I asked quietly.

Zach walked up to me and took my hands in his playing with my fingers. "After you left," he cringed slightly. "I went with Bex's family for vacation. She and I became really close. We left to find you. Along the way, we need to get distract someone so when could get into his office. Bex offered to honey pot him. Well, I got a little tied up in the office and Bex had to distract him longer. Knocking him out wasn't an option because then he would know something was up since Bex's cover was arm candy, dumb blonde kind of thing, so she could have like ninja moves or something. Anyway, the bastard rapped her and we didn't have comms on. So because I was late . . . " he trailed off.

"So he's that guys?" Zach nodded.

"And because Bex was in a cover she can't exactly tell him . . ." Zach nodded again. "How do you fit into this."

"Mr. Baxter had a talk with Bex before she came to Gallagher, he said that if anything every happened on a mission and Bex got pregnant, that he would make sure the father got the baby so Bex wouldn't be burdened. Abortion isn't an option in his mind . . . Anyway, Bex when she had to tell her dad, didn't want to give the kid up. She felt like it was kind of tied to you and she didn't want to lose him/her too because at the time, we thought you were dead . . ." Zach trailed off. I urged him to continue with my hands.

"Well, I felt like I had failed to protect you like I promised so I wanted to make up for. I told Bex to tell her dad it was my kid . . ."

I smiled sadly. "You didn't fail to protect me, it was just my turn to protect you." He smiled at me.

"Bex and I talked after you left early. We're going to tell her dad the truth, see if he'll still give the kid to the father, or maybe adoption. Cam, I've always loved you, and I will always love you. Will you take me back?"

My eyes started tearing and I laughed. Zach looked hurt. I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his for a second. "I should be the one telling you that, not the other way around." He laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He picked me up and spun me around. We walked back towards the grand hall, hand in hand.

Zach sat down and I walked over to Bex. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me for a second, "I get that you were mad, you don't have to apologize, I would have been too, but you didn't even let us explain."

"I wasn't mad, it just hurt. And I really couldn't have sat through you explaining, I mean I know now, but it just hurt too much at first. The first part is the worst. But I was more talking about," I placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't be sorry, I do it again a hundred times if it got you back." I just smiled and went to sit next to Zach. He quickly pecked me before going back to arguing with Macey.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Zach.


	8. Stressed

Zach's POV

I was stupid. This whole argument was stupid; but yet here I am, watching her grab blankets and a pillow from the bed and head towards the couch.

I thought she was making me sleep on the couch, because, you know, that's always what the wife does in the movie, so I sighed and walked into the living.

Much to my surprise I saw her lying down on the sofa, pillow under her head, and blankets wrapped around her body. I chuckled softly and walked towards her.

I quickly lied down and wrapped my arms around her. She struggled against my grip but I just pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Please. I wasn't thinking." I pleaded. She sighed and stopped struggling in my grip.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize. " She mumbled burying her head into her pillow.

"Cam, I need to apologize to you. I was the one who didn't think and lost my temper. Baby, you didn't deserve that."

She looked at me with sad, watery eye and said, "No, I just freaked over because I was stressed. "

"Baby," I mumbled burying my head in the crook of her neck and kissing it softly. "Why are you so stressed?"

She tried to turn away from me again but I flipped us so I was straddling her and she couldn't get away. I moved my kisses to the hollow behind her ear. She let out a moan before pushing me away.

I sat up, pulling her with me while making sure she couldn't escape. "What it is it that is making you so stressed?" I looked her in the eyes but she averted from my glaze. "Cameron," I said warningly, "What. Is. It. That. Is. Making. You. So. Stressed?"

She tried to stand up and walk away but I wasn't having that. "Cameron." I growled. She smiled lightly at me.

"Come with me. It's easier to show you." I followed her to the bathroom. She grabbed a box from the closet and handed it to me.

I looked down. It was a box of tampons with the label 'March' on them. I looked at her confused, "Cam, I don't use these . . ."

"What month is it?" She smiled sadly.

"It's the first week of April."

"And what's the label on the box say?"

"March." She looked at me like something was supposed to click in my head, but nothing did. I shot her a questioning look so she continued.

"When's the only week of the month you're not allowed to touch me?"

"The first one . . ." I trialed off.

"And what did we do yesterday?"

"Um," I looked at her, still not getting it. She sighed.

"I give up." She pulled another box out of the closet.

The box had a little Master Lock on it, easy to get into for us spies, so it obviously wasn't something important. She dialed the number and handed it to me.

I opened it curiously. Inside was a stick. With a little pink plus sign. I gulped. "You're . . ."

"I think so," she said shyly, ducking her head and studying her shoes. I wrapped her up in my arms and spun her around.

"That's great! There's going to be a little me running around!" She groaned but smiled none the less.

"I'm glad you're happy. I was scared you might . . ." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Cam," I forced her to look me in the eyes, "I'm never going to leave you. Especially not because your pregnant. I accepted that it was a possibility when we did it the first time. I'm ready and excited for this. I hope you are too."

She smiled, "Zach, you're amazing, you know that."

"Yes, actually I do. I'm just that Goode." He smiled at me. I laughed.

"That. Was. So. Lame." I managed to get out in between laughs.

"Would you have me any other way, Gallagher Girl?" I smiled, but didn't answer.

Let's just say, the rest of the day we spent 'celebrating', if you know what I mean, the news.

**Love it? Hate it? Not my best one yet. But hey it is something so let me know in a review please! Love you guys. **


	9. Marking Territory

**Alright, there's some things we all need to get straight. This is a series of one-shots. That means, they don't go together. So, I may or may not write stories about Cammie being pregnant. It also means that last chapter they were graduated from Gallagher, living in their own apartment when in this one they're not even spies! So, yeah, none of them go together. Anyway, my latest one-shot for ya'll. **

**Things you need to know before reading this one-shot: **They're not spies; they go to the public high school. Josh and DeeDee go here, along with Dillon and other random kids. Book's one and two happened but you know, without the spy stuff. So Cammie dated Josh and last semester Zach left Cammie with a kiss. Oh and the Gallagher Girls stay in the school because they live to far away and their parents sent them here. The boys live in a building called Blackthorne on the other side of town. And Josh and those people live in their houses.

Cammie's POV

I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes tight to block the sun.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." A husky voice called from above hme. Thinking I was dreaming, I pinched her arm. "Gallagher Girl, come on. Wake up." I pinched even harder. "Come on, I let you sleep in too." I curled my hand into a fist and dug my nails into my hand. I heard a long sigh. "Gallagher Girl,"

Someone chuckled across the room, "I guess you'll have to wake her up another way." Someone climbed on my bed, hovering over me. Someone's warm lips pressed against hers. I reacted quickly kicking the intruder when the sun don't shine, assuming it was male.

The person fell on the floor with a bang and started groaning. "Gallagher Girl, what the hell?" I set up in her bed and looked down at Zach.

I heard Bex laugh from across the room. "Sorry?" I said with a smile. Zach just flopped down and lied on his back taking big breaths.

I quickly search the room. I saw Macey filling her nails on her bed, Liz and Jonas typing away on their computers, Bex smirking while watching Grant put ice on his already bruising eye. I sighed.

"Why are you guys here at," I glanced at the clock, "Six thirty in the freaking morning?"

Jonas looked up from his computer, "We start school today." He said is as it should be obvious. I gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, but why are you guys here already. School doesn't start until eight?"

"Didn't you hear? The Blackthorne building burned down over the summer. Everyone who stays there were placed in homes or extra rooms here. Well live in Gallagher now."

"Oh," I replied. Zach choose now to get over his pain.

"Not happy, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked with a smirk. Luckily Macey saved me from answering.

"Get out! We need to get ready!" I groaned. The boys chuckled and left the room without another word.

_Time Skip: Walking to the bus_

Macey, Bex, and Liz look the three-seater next to Grant and Jonas. I gave them a 'What-the-Hell' look but they just shrugged.

Even worse, the only seat left was next to Zach.

Zach smirked as Cammie sat down. "Can't get enough can you, Gallagher Girl?"

"I do believe I kicked you in the balls this morning, want me to do it again?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'll let you be on top next time, geese."

I crossed my arms and stared ahead, not replying to that. I heard Grant and Jonas snicker behind us and high-five.

_Time Skip: Getting of the Bus/Entering School._

We walked in one big group; Grant, Jonas, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, and me. Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz, and Macey all had the same homeroom teacher, Mr. Solomon, while Zach and I both had Dr. Fibs.

Zach and I broke off from our group and walked towards our lockers, which were near our home room. My locker came first and I slowed to a stop and started putting the combo in when I noticed Zach was still standing behind me.

"Do you need something, Goode?" He smirked.

"I just wanted to spend time with the amazing Cameron Morgan." I just rolled my eyes and got my books out of my locker. When we got to Zach's locker, I didn't stop I kept advancing towards our homeroom down the hall. This guy came up to me and said, "Hey. I'm Michael Shay." I smiled.

"Hey. Name's Morgan. Cammie Morgan." He laughed at her lame joke while I just smiled more at him.

"What homeroom you got?" He asked.

"Fibs," I answered politely.

"Cool, me too. I'll walk with then." I saw Macey, Bex, and Liz walking down the hallway. They waved me over. I looked at Michael and then back at them. He seemed to get my message because he started walking towards them.

We had to walk pretty much the whole hallway to get to them, since they were standing near their own advisory. On the way Michael asked, "So, Cammie, I know we don't really know each other, but I want to change that. Do you think maybe we could go out this weekend?"

Before Cammie could answer, an arm was wrapped around Cammie's waist and a smirking Zach said, "Hey, Babe." Michael looked at Zach then at Cammie and finally Zach's arm. He started backing off.

"Goode," Michael said with a little head nod in Zach's direction.

"Shay," Zach took his turn saying with his own nod and smirk. Michael backed off.

"Never mind, Cammie," he said staring at Zach's arm. "Talk to you later."

I gave Zach a death glare and pulled his arm off of my waist. "Goode," I growled. "What the hell was that for?"

Zach just smirked and said, "Did I mess up your little date with Shay?" Cammie just glared at him and stormed off towards Dr. Fibs classroom, forgetting about Macey, Bex, and Liz.

However I didn't notice someone standing in my way until I crashed into them. They both tumbled towards the floor. I landed under the mysterious person. Instead of standing up like a sane person, the guy decided this would be a good place and time for introductions.

"Hey, I'm Joey." Again, before I could answer, I was being yanked out from under Joey and two arms circled my waist. Joey scrambled up.

"And this is Cameron Morgan. Move on." Zach's said from behind me and he dragged me into the classroom.

_Meanwhile across the hallway at Mr. Solomon's classroom._

Macey's POV

We watched the scene unfold in front of us; from Michael to Joey. As Cammie was being pulled away into Dr. Fibs classroom Bex asked, "Did he –"

I cut her off. "Goode just marked his territory."

**Okay so I hope it wasn't horrible. It was just something I thought of. Let me know with a review please. Oh and I would be ****THE ****happiest person in the world if I could get a houndred reviews before I post chapter 11. So if you want to make me happy (which by the way means more updates) you have this chapter and the next to get me a hondred reviews. SO review and tell other people to read it and review! Or whatever. I love you guys.**

**-Katie**


	10. Twisted

**Sorry about my last chapter. It was originally written in 3****rd**** POV, but then changed to Cammie's and missed a ton of them so it got really confusing. Sorry! On the other hand, I only need 8 more reviews to reach 100! Think you guys can do it before I post chapter 11? **

**Things you need to know before reading this chapter: **It's a few months after graduation. They all work for CIA. They share a three bedroom apartment; 1 for the girls, another for the boys, and one for guests. Zach went on a mission straight from graduation and has yet to live in the apartment. He hasn't had any contact until, when he has some in this chapter. Book's one and two happened, but after that nope. They just got in touch after graduation, so Zach and Cammie have kissed a totally of 1 time. This is a Zammie story, all though it's really weird and twisted.

**On with the story then. **

Cammie's POV

I hadn't talk to Zach, well since he kissed me. So, to say I was shocked when I got his skype request would be an understatement. I thought for sure that he would have moved on. I mean, I hadn't talked to him in over 2 years, I think that's safe to say the person's lost interest in you.

I accepted anyway, and pushed back my feelings.

"Hey," I said lightly. Zach smiled.

"Gallagher Girl,"

"How's the mission?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good. It's over. I was wondering if you guys would come get me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. When?"

He smiled, "Around ten. A.M."

"We'll be there."

"Great,"

"Hey, Babe?" Grant called from the door. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

I let out a light laugh, "Actually I'm talking to Zach. Want to say hey?"

Grant walked over and waved at the screen. "Hey, dude. Coming home soon?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow actually." I smiled.

"Will you tell everyone we're picking him up tomorrow? Ten in the morning."

"Sure, Babe. I was actually telling you that I was heading out to my mom's for the night. She wants to catch up or something. I'll be back late."

"Alright, have a good time."

Grant leaned down to kiss me and we got a little carried away. I pulled away for air and he moved to my neck. I pushed him away lightly. "How long do you have before you leave?"

"Five minutes," I smiled at him.

"Bex! Go on Skype and talk to Zach!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She called back.

"Bye, Zach! See you tomorrow!" I said before Grant crashed his lips back onto mine.

_Bex's POV_

"Hey, Zach," I said with a wave.

He shook his head before replying, "Hey."

He sounded weird, a little off. I smiled, the plan was working!

"So, I heard your coming back tomorrow."

"Yeah, around ten." He replied.

"Cool,"

"Bex!" Jonas called from the living room.

"What?"

"Bring the laptop out here. We want to say hi too!" I chuckled but brought the laptop and set it down on the coffee table.

Zach looked relieved somewhat to see Jonas and Liz sitting together on the couch. _Better change that._ I thought.

"Hey, dude." Jonas said.

"Hi, Zach." Liz said with a wave.

I went to stand behind Jonas. I leaned down and kissed from his ear and down his neck. "Want to go to my room?" I whispered in his ear making sure Zach was at a good angle to read my lips.

I say Zach gap at us as Jonas led me away, while I was giggling like crazy.

_Liz's POV_

Zach shook his head and looked like he was about to explode.

Preston walked in the room and climbed on top of me, forcing me to lie down on the couch. "Hey, Lizzie." He said with a husky voice before crashing his lips on mine and granting himself entrance to my mouth.

Macey came in and carried the computer away while I kissed Preston back.

_Macey's POV_

I took a big breath and reminded myself this was for Cammie's benefit.

"Hey, Zach," I said, well actually it was more of a purr . . .

_This is for Cammie._ I reminded myself.

"Hey, Macey . . ." Zach said sounding skeptical.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." _Gag._

"Yeah, me too. Hey, sorry, but I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Zach ended the call before I could reply. _This might be harder than I thought. _

_The next day, Cammie's POV_

I took a deep breath before clutching Grant's arm and walking into the airport. It was the weirdest feeling to see Bex clinging to Jonas, while Liz grabbed onto Preston, and Macey stood of on her own. I had been so used to it being, Grant with Bex, Jonas with Liz, Macey with Preston, and me with, well no one.

We found Zach easy enough. He was sitting on his suit case with his back pack in his lap searching the crowd. It took every ounce of patience I had to not run up to him or attack Macey as she went up to hug him and clutch his arm. We all greeted Zach quickly before driving home. The ride was short, silent, and awkward to sum it up. Zach looked at every one of us in turn, spending the longest on me. While I buried my head in Grant's shoulder so I wouldn't have to see him.

The worst was when we got home. Macey jumped on Zach attacking his neck with kisses, purring in his ear things like 'I've waited so long for this' and 'I missed you so much'.

Grant was literally blocking me from them with his body. I wanted to jump with joy when I heard Zach shout, "Macey get the hell off of me. If I thought one person in this room knew who I loved I thought it would be you!"

Macey stared at him bewildered, "I thought you loved me?" She said quietly. _Man that girl is a great actress. _

"Macey, I love Cammie. I thought you knew that." She smiled evilly.

"I do."

"Then why . . ."

"It was a test, Goode." Bex said walking to Grant and kissing him. Grant wrapped his arm around her waist. Zach looked really confused.

"Sorry, man, but we had to make sure you were serious about Cam and that she wasn't just another girl to you. Especially with you living here."

He looked even more confused. "We all switched around who we were dating," she walked to Jonas and took his hand, watching as Macey carefully placed herself under Preston's arm. "We need the best actress here," she gestured to Macey, "To get you to admit you actual feelings for Cam."

He looked at me. "What the hell. Is this actually true?"

I looked down ashamed, "It wasn't agreat plan, but I did go along with . . . without much choice." I mumbled the last part under my breath. "Look, I'm sorry Zach, I didn't know it would make you so mad . . ." I trialed off as I looked up to see Zach stading in front of me wrapping his arms around me.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said before crashing his lips on mine.

**Okay, so that was weird twisted and well weird. I don't know where this idea came from but let me know if you liked it. **

**Love Ya!**


	11. Part 1 of 2: Good or Bad Guests?

**Okay, so I've had like three ish ideas for this chapter 11, I think I'll stick with this one. Don't worry I'll post the others when I'm done. Thanks so much for the 100 plus reviews in 10 chapters. It means a ton! Okay, so enjoy!**

**Things you need to know before reading this story: **Well, they're not spies, but the books happened just without the spy stuff. And well, Gallagher is the public high school, the boys and girls live in town like normal people and Cam's dad's been missing since she was however old. Eight? I think it was yes. Oh and this is a two shot!

Cammie's POV

This day could not end fast enough. Zach was coming over after school today, and my mom said she wouldn't be home until late Sunday night.

_Ding!_

_Finally! _I thought _this school day ends! _

I rushed out to my locker, shoving my books in and pulling out others. In this mad rush I didn't feel anyone wind their arms around me until they whispered in my ear, "What's the rush, Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled and turned around. "Not a rush, I'm just excited for the weekend; it's been a really slow week." I lied.

Zach smirked down at me, "Sure."

I just smiled at him and pulled his arm, "Come on."

-Page Break-

Zach and I decided to do our homework first so we could spend the hole weekend doing fun stuff. So that's how we ended up on the couch with my feet in Zach's lap while his left hand trailed up and down my thigh.

It made my core ache and after a while I cried out, "Zach, please!"

He smirked, "Am I," he started slowly climbing on top of me, "making you uncomfortable?" Somehow, Zach had me lying down on the couch, with him hovering above me.

"No," I managed to choke out.

"How about now?" He asked as he let his body press against mine, without letting his weight crush me.

"It's fine," my voice cracked slightly which only cause Zach's smirk to widen as he put my hand on my thigh again.

"So this," he started rubbing his hand a little slower on my leg, "is perfectly fine with you?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "What about this?" He asked before kissing my neck. I moaned and in one quick motion pulled his lips to mine.

Zach licked my bottom lip and I quickly allowed him entrance, tangling my hands in his hair pulling him closer. One arm had found its way to my waist while the other kept trailing down my thigh.

The one around my waist played with the hem of my shirt and just as I felt Zach grab it and start to pull up someone coughed and me and Zach went flying to opposite ends of the couch.

"Dad?" I asked, staring at the man in front of me.

**One more thing, I just read this story (after I wrote this chapter) and I totally forgot the name of it, but she wrote something similar for her chapter. But, I really like this idea, so if you think it sounds similar, just know, I did not take it from her, I wrote it long before she posted it, I have just been deciding which one to update because as I said before, I wrote more than one for chapter 11. I am however choosing this one so yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling now . . . Review please!**

**-Love Ya'll Katie**


	12. Part 2 of 2: Good or Bad Guests?

**Previously on Wake Up Zachy: **

"_Dad?" I asked, staring at the man standing in front of me. _

"It's me, Cammie." I sat frozen on the couch, staring at the man I hadn't seen in so long.

But when Zach spoke I snapped out of my trance, "Dad?"

I turned to Zach and followed his gaze to a man with bright green eye, dark hair, and broad shoulders. He looked so much like Zach it wasn't funny.

"Hello, Son." The man answered casually as if he had always been a part of Zach's life.

I pulled my knees to my chest and ask, "Where have you guys been?"

"San Francisco," they answered in unison.

"Why?" Zach asked from his spot.

"We were in hiding," my dad answered.

"You couldn't tell _us _that?" I asked standing up.

"We thought it was better if you did know –" I cut him off.

"No! You didn't have to go around think we were dead!" I yelled before storming upstairs.

I slammed my door and let my body slide down the wall. I buried my head in my hands and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard the door open and quietly shut.

"Just go away!" I sobbed. The person just sat down next to me and I was filled with Zach's sent.

I turned into him and he held my while I cried into his shoulder.

-Page Break-

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up on my bed to Zach talking on the phone.

"There's no way to reach her?" He asked. "But this is _really _important . . . Come on!"

"Zach, calm down. Who are you talking to?"

He hung the phone at sat frustrated on the bed. "The director of the CIA's assistant."

"What! Why?"

"I was trying to reach your mom . . ." he trailed off.

"She can wait." Zach raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are our dads?"

"Downstairs, why?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking we could . . ." I trailed off.

"Do what?"

"Um, it involves a bed . . ."

"Oh, Cammie, I thought I was usually the one who thinks that way in this relationship." He smirked at me.

I blushed, "Well, I was just –"he cut me off by gently pressing his lips against mine.

"I think we should get out of here for a while. Let them think, let us think."

We headed down stairs to find the living room cleaned and neat. There was a note on the table.

It read:

_Cameron, Zach,_

_Is it fair enough for you this time? Were alive, don't come find us. You can send us one letter, combine it much like this one. We love you guys and will be back one day._

_PS: Zach, keep your hands off my daughter. _

_-Matthew and David __**(We don't know Zach's dad's name but thus us what I'm making it) **_

"Let's not tell my mom." I said.

"don't you think –" Zach started.

"No, I hate him, he doesn't deserve my mom!" I yelled.

"Okay," Zach said quietly. I grabbed paper and pen.

_Matthew,_

_It's still not fair. Don't bother coming back. I hate you. –Cameron._

_PS: You have no right over me to tell Zach by the way. He can do whatever I let him do. _

_David,_

_Don't bother coming back. I'm sure you have your reason, but just don't. –Zach_

"I want your hands on me." I said quietly from my spot next to Zach on the couch.

"Wh-what?" Zach choked a little on his words.

"Please, I need a distraction, I want to do it anyway, and my dad said to keep your hands off of me."

"Your wish is my command," Zach said before climbing on top of me.

**Yup so that's it, I guess. Let me know what you think. I think next summer, I'll turn this two shot into a story, but for now this is where it's staying. Yup, so maybe watch out for it next year? Or maybe I'll do it when I finish Welcome to the World of Boys. **


	13. A Guy Can Wish

**So this is not a Zammie! I know, but keep with me okay. Just read it, I don't cae if you don't like it or not, just please read to the bottom because the last line is **_**very **_**important before you go ranting on my about pairing people and stuff. Okay so read and review! Bye!**

Joseph Solomon's POV

_I was sitting casually on my desk in Sub Level One when the door blasts open. She walks over and pushes my onto the desk, putting her legs around me and forcing her lips on mine. _

I woke up from my small nap with a smile on my face. Of course those dreams with never happens but hey, a guy can wish.

I was just settling in on the coach to watch some TV when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, flipping through the channels. Someone walked in and closed the door behind them. I thought I heard them flip the soundproof switch **(it's like a switch then when you hit it, it makes the room soundproof) **I looked up to see who it was and was shocked.

The remote fell out of my hand and I stuttered, "Wh-what can I d-do for y-you?"

"Lots of things, Mr. Solomon. Lots." She walked up to me and straddled my lap.

"What-t ar-are y-you do-doing Ms. –" she cut my off by pressing her lips against mine. I moaned. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave in and opened my mouth.

She grinded her hips lightly into mine causing me to moan again. She forced my back down on the coach and started unbuttoning me shirt.

When it was off, she let her hands run over my abs. I moaned at her touch. It was so soft and gentle. She shoved he tongue father into my mouth and grinded her hips faster.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled back for air and I moved to her neck. I placed open mouth kisses from her ear all the way down her collar bone. I flipped us so I was on top and let my hands run over her body.

She moaned. She reached for my belt buckle but I stopped her hand.

"Another time," I said. She smiled before getting up and giving me one last kiss.

"Any time, Mr. Solomon. Anytime."

Just as she was unlocking the door and turning off the soundproof switch I said, "Goodbye, Ms. Baxter."

**So, weird? Awesome? Perfect? Not my best? Stick to Zammie? Let me know. I promise I have tons of more Zammie ideas I just thought of this one and really liked the idea. I suppose I could have done Zammie for this, but I think it fits a teachers room better. And before you go saying, Mr. Solomon is soooo old for Bex, it never actually says how old he is, just that he's hot. Alright so let me know good or bad in a review please. **

**-Love Ya, Katie**


	14. Oh, Jimmy

**So, yeah, nothing really to say.**

**Replies to Guest reviews:**

**Quest: This chapter was dumb – **Hey, I'm really sorry you didn't like it. I hope you'll like this one.

**Guest: wait . . . wut just happened. I thought tht was Cammie but it was bex! I wasnt xpecting tht – **Hey, so I hope that means you like it. :)

**Zammie: This story is ok bt it would have been a lot better as a zammie story! I think you are great with zammie stories and should stick to those, keep writing! – **Hey, thanks, I'll mostly do Zammie but I just thought of this. Don't woory, I'll stick to Zammie more. : )

**Erin: I love it! Please include more zammmie though – **I'll go back to zammie next chapter. Thanks!

**This one is from 12 but I want to respond to it Lolhappygurll: Uhh these are pretty good . . But 'I want ur hands on me'? thts so strange who says tht? –** Well no one says that, but I thought it was better because her dad had said get your hands off my daughter and Cammie wanted to go against what her dad says. Does it make more sense now?

**Tawny:Stick to Zammie I mean no offence but, honestly Bex and Solomon ewwwww****no****But other than that your writing is fab :) – **Thanks, I'm gonna stay **will Zammie from now. **

**From: Guest: :mr. solomon is to old for bex , he's went to school with cammie's dad –** actually they didn't go to school together, cammie's dad didn't go to blackthrone, yes they were best friends but still, it never says his age, and yes I know it's probably too old, but oh well, I'm not taking it back but I won't do anymore

**So yeah, I hope you like it. **

**Things you need to know before reading this one-shot:** Well, it's the last semester of senior year. The Blackthorne boys are back.

Cammie's POV

I watch as Tina's palm brushes over Eva's, passing the credit card number we had just gotten off of the poor man in the blue jacket.

Time slows down as I see Josh and Dee-Dee step out of the pharmacy's door right in front of Zach. I hear Eva calling out, "Zach!" I listened as she places one and hand on his should the other on his hip whispering, "The van's going to leave at 3, sharp."

I let my hand curl into a fist behind my back as she gently kisses his check and slips the paper into his back pocket. My fist winds tighter as I see Dee-Dee smiling away while Josh frantically searches the streets.

I let my feet carry me past them as I walk down the street.

"Cammie!" josh says with a smile. I stop politely in front of them.

"Hey Josh, Dee-Dee, Zach"

"It's so great to see you!" Dee-Dee exclaims, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. Josh moves towards me, I assumed he was going to hug me but instead he throws his arms around my waist and presses his lips to mine.

Before I even had a choice to push him off of me, Zach ripped him away.

He raised his fist and got one good punch in the face before storming away.

I look at Dee-Dee, "I'm so sorry, I –"

"It's not your fault. I should probably get him inside, see you around Cammie."

I went to walk away, "Dee-Dee?"

"Mm-hm"

"Do me a favor?" she nodded. "Break up with him." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Stay with him," she gestured to where Zach walked off. I smiled and walked away.

-Page Break-

I found Zach sitting near a little pond on the outskirts of town. He looked deep in thought. I didn't say a word as I sat down next to him.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just traced patterns on my hand; not exactly holding it, but still contact.

Eventually he said, "I'm sorry."

He was still starring at the sea and I hesitated not sure what he was sorry for. "For what?"

"For punching Jimmy." I smiled lightly and face him to look at me.

"I'm glad you punched him. I wish you did more but I'm sure a Zachary Goode punch is enough to hurt him."

He smirked at me before letting his face fall serious, "You're not mad?"

"Why should I be mad?"

"I don't know. It's just when I saw you I . . . I felt . . . "

"Jealous." I said lightly.

"What? No!" I gave him a pointed look. "Alright I was jealous. It mad me so mad I want to punch a wall over and over again. I settle for Jimmy."

I smiled at him, and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled at him.

"I know," he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you too."

He smiled a real, genuine smile. We spent a few minutes watching the water before Zach broke the silence, "So more next time?"

And just like that, the smirk is back.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I wont be doing anymore Mr. Solomon/Bex. Only zammie, with Brant, Jiz, and Pacey(?)/Nacey. **

**-Love ya, Katie!**


	15. The Window Seat

**Things you need to know before reading this one-shot: **The first chapters of book 5 happened but it's before they go to Joe's Cabin.

Cammie's POV

I sat watching in one of my favorite window seats. I had the curtains pulled around me as I looked around the grounds. I let my eyes follow Bex and Zach as they went for a run around in the woods.

I pushed back the tears as Bex sat on Zach's now shirtless back, his muscles ripening as he did pushups. My vision blurred with all the tears as I watch the two wrestle, dumping water on one another, and as Zach tickled Bex's sides.

I sat there, for knows how long, crying. Afternoon turned into night; night turned into day.

Someone stumbled into the hallway and I recognized Zach's voice as he spoke, "Fuck. Why does she keep leaving me?" I heard his body crash into the wall next to the window, and I heard the thump as his body slide down and onto the floor. I peeled myself from me spot and started walking away.

"Cammie?" he voiced called.

"I don't know where she is, Zach!" I called behind my back.

I heard him run to catch up to me. He grabbed my hand as he pulled us to a stop, "You don't know where who is?"

"Bex," I answered.

"She's around the castle with everyone looking for you."

"Why is she –"I started.

"Cam! No one has seen you since yesterday!" I thought about.

"Oh, I didn't realize it had been that long. I've been in the window the whole time."

"Sure, since when do you not realize it's been more than 24 fucking hours, Cammie?" He screamed.

"I was busy"

"What the fuck were you doing that you didn't realize a whole day passed?"

"Sleeping?" I mentally face-palmed myself for not being to lie to him anymore.

He studied my face before asking in a much quieter voice, "Why were you crying so much?" He reached out to wipe a few stray tears that traveled down my face.

I pushed him a way, "Like you care!" I started running away, but Zach will always have longer legs them me. He caught up in no time and pulled me into his arms.

"I just spent the last 18 hours think you left again, you are not fucking running away from me."

"Let me go Zach!" I screamed.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you think we've already been through worse?"

"Fine!" I lashed out hitting his chest. "You want to know?" I punched again. I let myself calm down before continuing, "I know I left, and you probably don't want me anymore, but do you have to date my best friend. It kills me to see you two together." I looked down at the floor.

He pushed my chin up so I had to look at him. I adverted my glaze to his chin. "Look at me Cameron." He growled. I looked into his eyes, "I'm not dating Bex. I don't want to date Bex. I've never even _thought _about dating Bex. I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh," was all I could get out. _He moved on, just not to Bex._

"Do you want to know who?"

"No, not really, I'm sorry for assuming about –"he cut me off.

"It's you. I'm in love with you." He said before crashing his lips to mine.

"I love you too."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks for reading! - Love ya! Katie**


	16. What Did Ms Morgan Do Now?

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say . . . yup, I hope you like it. **

**Things you need to know before reading this story: Only book one happened. **

_Ping. _

Liz's computer rang out again. It was getting annoying since I was trying to finish my C&A homework before we left for class.

_Ping._

"Liz," I cried, "Can you shut your computer up!"

"This. Is. Important. Cam." She said in between massive typing blocks.

I groan, "What could be more important than me finishing my C&A homework _before _class?"

"Hacking into Solomon's less plans," she answered simply, turning the computer around.

I read carefully.

_Monday - Blind folded to D.C. to spot tails (Blackthorne Boys). _

It then proceeded to list Cove Ops track sophomores and a boy's name next to each one. I scrolled down until I found mine.

_Cameron Morgan – Zachary Goode_

Time Skip

"Oh, look at them," Bex said checking out the guys on the bench. "They're cute!"

"There not puppies, Bex." I replied.

"Yeah, well," we merged into a group of girls and watched as the man in the red jacket spun around confused. I almost laughed out loud.

"We should split up. Meet at the place on time, no tails." I said. Bex nodded and followed with the girls as I slipped off and headed towards the elevator. I hand beat my too it.

I let my eyes trail up as I took in the boy who was even hotter in person –I did not just say that – from the picture I saw earlier.

"Hey," he grinned at me.

I swallowed my gag and gave him a fake smile in return. We stepped in the elevator and let the doors close; locking the two of us together for a forever and a day (well that's how long the ride felt like).

I spun around and checked the elevator for bugs before nodding to Zach and saying, "You've got guts."

He looked confused for a second before pushing the emotion away and saying, "It usually pays off."

I smiled at him lightly, "It won't today." Confusion flashed across his face again but it was gone before I could take a second look at it.

The elevator finally opened and as I walked out, I looked over my shoulder and called, "Better luck next time, Zachary Goode," before disappearing into the crowd.

I made my way into the shadows of the museum and watch as Zach came in shaking his head. My sisters were all lined up with 'their' boy, their heads hung in the shame of defeat. Bex was silently scowling towards the ground and for a second I felt bad for the guy (Grant I think his name was) that tailed her.

Mr. Solomon was the first to notice Zach. He let out a long sigh, "What did Ms. Morgan do?"

"She –," Zach sighed. "I don't even know," he admitted.

Mr. Solomon smiled slightly, " I told you she was something," Zach just muttered something that sounded like, _You never said she'd be that good. _But Mr. Solomon didn't seem to notice as he scanned the area. His eyes floated over me twice before he gave up and just called out, "Come out already, Ms. Morgan."

I pulled out of the shadows and smiled at my teacher. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Nice job, Ms. Morgan. Let's go everybody," The girls followed Solomon but I lagged behind as I watched the boys follow another man out another door.

"Zach!" I called, he turned around, "see you in the halls, Blackthorne Boy." I winked as I watched his jaw drop even more. I smiled to myself and mentally patted myself on the back.


	17. The Single Phrase

**I don't know . . . it just came to me like all the others . . . Nothing to say about it. What I do have something to say about is Rick Riordan's new book, the Mark of Athena. Argggggg if you're fallowing this story there's some spoilers, sorry, but anyway, in the end, the two main characters, who are deeply in love, fall into/get trapped in tarturus. Idk how you spell that but seriously! That's how you're gonna freaking end it! Arg!**

**Anyway, onto the story.**

**Things you need to know for this one-shot: **All the books have happened. Enjoy!

The soft air blew gently around me; the wind pushing my hair away from my neck and sending a shiver down my spine. I stared him deep in the eyes; deeper than I ever had before. I used every ounce of knowledge I had to gauge his reaction. My words were still echoing in my ears and as he turned toward the wall and punched his fist into the cold brick, it was almost as if I could feel my world tumbling down around me.

-Page Break-

I ran home and cried.

I ran from that alleyway, ignoring his calls of protest, all the way to Gallagher.

I ran until my body was numb and my face was stained with tears.

I ran to my room and slammed the door, not caring that it was 2 in the morning and I might have some very annoyed roommates/neighbors.

I just collapsed on my bed and cried.

My roommates tried to talk to me but it just made me cry harder and eventually they drifted off to sleep after sending me about 5 million worried glances.

-The Next Morning-

Thankfully, the boy expert Ms. McHenry herself, figured out why I was upset and decided to fill my roommates in and leave me to my misery.

Unfortunately, I was forced to go to breakfast and see _him. _

Even worse, it didn't take very long to find him.

I opened the door fully prepared to have Macey and Bex walk in front to block me from any _unwanted _visitors while I got to stay back with Liz.

But like I said, we found _him _a lot sooner than I wanted.

The door swung open and a body fell on top of my feet; the sleeping figure of _him. _

I yelped in surprise and he jumped up.

Not even a second passed before he started explaining but not even a second after that Bex had her hands around his neck and his body pushed into the wall.

"Baxter, I promise you can have your fun hurting me, I won't even fight back, but only if Cammie say's you can." I started to talk but he cut me off, "_And _she has to hear one thing first." He looked my deep in the eyes, much like I did last night and repeated the phrase I had said to him less than 12 hours before, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

**Yup, a little short, but it's something. Let me know what you think please! **

**-Love, **

**Katie 3**

**PS: If you have any question because this story doesn't answer them, let me know in a review or PM! Ex: Why did Zach punch the wall if he was gonna say I love you back? **

**I have all the answers, so ask away!**


	18. Dear Cammie

Dear Cammie,

There are so many things I have to tell you. All of which, I wanted to say to your face. But I guess that won't happen.

I'm broken Cammie, something I never thought would happen. Some silly little girl broke my heart.

But there's a problem. You're not silly, or little for that matter. Sure you had fun and joked around, but you were a serious and amazing spy. And sure, compared to my height you were small, but you were always ten times strong then me, at least emotionally.

You know what I hate most about this letter? It's in past tense, as if your gone. I'd like to think your still on this earth Cammie. It would make my day to see your smiling face laugh at my forever believing you were dead. But Cam, you never came back. You missed all of senior year.

Why did you do it to me Cam? I thought you knew I loved you, I thought you knew it would kill me. I guess you didn't get how much.

I'm sure you know I loved you, I don't think I could have made it more clear.

But yet again, if you knew that, then why didn't you come back? Better yet why did you leave?

From a spy's point of view, I get it. I complete understand not wanting the people you love to get hurt. And better yet, I'm almost positive that includes me, or you would have taken me. But as a guy, I don't get it. Not one bit.

I never thought I'd say this Cammie. I'd never thought anyone get this close. But if you ever read this, if be on this earth or from above, please know I tried. I tried so hard to get over you, to move on. To go back to the guy who wasn't tied to one girl, let alone someone as amazing as you.

But I couldn't.

I can't.

Better yet, I don't _want _to let you go.

I know it's only going to hurt me to keep hoping your alive, but I promise, until the day I die, I'm going to hope.

You stole my heart Cam and I don't want it back.

And one last thing, because even though I never said it, I love you Cameron Morgan.

No past tense there. I still do and always will.

So with my heart I'm not saying goodbye, I'm saying, I'm gonna find you Chameleon.

One day, I promise, I'll find you.

-Z

I dropped the letter into her casket.

Since there was no body (or proof that she was even dead) it was filled with trinkets and letters that had linked so many people to her.

I debated about dropping the ring in there too, the one I had gotten for her. I planned on doing it in the summer, I wanted to make sure she was always mine, but of course she had to go.

I kept it in my pocket instead. I wanted to hold onto this.

And as I turned away from the casket I imagined her blonde hair blowing in the gentle wind.

I blinked my eyes, she wasn't here.

But here image stayed. I starred at the girl in front of me, and ran a finger down her arm.

Surely enough she didn't disappear.

She was here, in a crowd full of spies, unnoticed by everyone but me.

"Cam?" I asked.

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Zach."

I ran up to her and picked her up off the ground, not caring that tears were falling from my eyes and everyone had turned to stare at me.

"Gallagher Girl." I smiled, she smiled back, and I placed my lips against hers feeling the sparks had wanted for so long.

**A/N: The end! Like it? Hate it? Let me know please. I was almost crying while writing this one. **

**-Love, Katie**


	19. What Macey Forces Me Into

**A/N: I don't know. I think you could say all the books happened but you could also say this takes place during book 2. Or 4. Or 5. Really whatever floats your boat. So just read, and enjoy!**

"Zachary Goode!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, running out of my room and down the hallway.

I rounded the corner and saw Zach at the end of the hallway. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and I went wiping back around the corner and straight onto my butt.

"Oof," I muttered.

Zach sped to a spot in front of me: "What the hell?"

I groaned and flopped onto my back to stare up at Bex.

She gave Zach as sheepish look as she urgently looked behind her.

A few feet away, standing without an inch of guilt, Macey McHenry proudly held the red thong and matching lace bra in her hands. Not even a small blush forming on her cheeks. She smirked, "Jesus Cam. How can two articles of clothing cause such a commotion?" she asked innocently.

I risked a look at Zach who now had a smirk plastered on his face. I huffed, "Jesus Mace," I mimicked her. "Why can't I just _not _wear them? Then there wouldn't be any commotion."

She smiled, "One, don't mimic me and two I think your _friend _over here wants you to wear them," she said gesturing to Zach, who now had a smile on his face.

I sighed and slapped his leg; he just smiled down at me. I rolled my eyes.

I got up slowly, taking Zach's extended hand. "Let's just finish the torture . . ." Macey smiled as Bex grabbed my arm and forced me to run back to the room.

"Walk wicked slow, Zachary, and we should be done when you get there!" She called over her shoulder. I heard Zach's chuckle as the door slammed shut and I was in a tornado or clothes, make-up, and underwear.

-Page Break-

Zach smiled at me, "You know," he started slowly. "I wouldn't mind seeing what Bex and Macey forced you into . . . "he said pressing his lips against my neck. I moaned.

"That's okay," I replied.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach groaned.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P'.

"I bet I can change that," Zach said crashing his lips to mine before I could answer. "Just let me know when you give up."

He kissed down me neck, nibbling softly and ever once and a while letting his swift tongue peak out.

I moan, "Zach! This isn't fair."

He smirked against my neck; "Life isn't fair."

I groaned, "You know I hate when you try to win and argument like that."

"That's why I did it, Love." Something snapped inside me with that last word. I flipped us over and straddled Zach on the couch we had somehow found ourselves on.

"I give up okay." I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked, smirking.

"I give up." I said.

"Huh?"

"I give up!" I screamed. He smirked.

"You might want to save your screams, Babe." I groaned but crash my lips to his.

You can imagine how the rest of our night went.

**A/N 2: Please leave me a review? I love them. Anyway, just let me know if you liked it but adding the story, reviewing, PMing, or favoriting. I don't care. If you hate it just move on, I guess. Or leave me a review saying you hated it and maybe why? **

**-Love, Katie**


	20. It's Gonna Take a Lot More

**Things you need to know before reading this one-shot: **Nothing really. Just a normal day senior year after all 5 books.

Cammie's POV

I paced back and forth across the room, looking at the door every two seconds.

"He's fine, Cam," Macey said, I ignored her and kept pacing.

"Cammie, seriously, it's not the end of the world," Bex tried. I glared at her and started pacing again.

"Cameron!" Bex growled. "I know you're worried but seriously, I'm sure everything's fine. And besides you pacing doesn't help anything." I sat down on my bed for two seconds before standing up and pacing again.

"What are you gonna do?! Huh? Pace until he comes back?" Macey yelled. "What if he doesn't come back?" She said softer.

"Then, I messed up. I messed up big."

"Cammie, I-"

"Don't," I said running out of the room.

I didn't know where else to run to, and I already felt the tears coming. So, I ran to his room. It was the only place I could still smell him, still picture him, and better yet, where I could cry and no one would look.

I opened the door and collapsed on his bed, inhaling his scent. I heard someone chuckle softly and I jumped up.

I turned around to see Zach mere inches from my face.

"Zach!" I screamed.

"The one and only, Gallagher Girl."

"Aren't you . . . I mean didn't you . . . well I mean . . . didn't you . . . leave?"

"Leave? What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl?"

"After I snapped at you, I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you left . . ."

"Gallagher Girl," he murmured softly in my ear. "I was just in Joe's office. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." I smiled.

"Promise?"

He chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than for you to yell at me when your own you period for me to leave."

"What! How did you know that?"

"Spy," he smirked.

"I feel violated."

He chuckled again and crashed his lips to mine.

"I love you Gallagher Girl. And I'm going to make sure every day until I die, that you know that."

"I love you too, Blackthrone Boy."

**A/N: 200 reviews before next chapter? Can you guys do it? It would make my day! It's already making my day to say that I'm even close to that. **


	21. Fireworks

**Wake-Up Zachy: A Series of One-Shots**

**Chapter 21**

Cammie's POV

Dear Blackthorne Boy,

You mostly likely are never going to read this, because if I ever see you again to give this to you in person, well, I_ should_ tell you face to face, not through a letter, though that does not mean I _will, _and if I die, well I'm sure your mother isn't going to give it to you.

There's so much I have to say and unfortunately not enough time or paper to write it down. I don't even know where to start. I guess the best place to start is the beginning.

I didn't right you that letter and I'm sure you know what one I'm talking about. I hope you were smart enough not to believe but I have a feeling you believed every word in there. Again, I didn't write it, and I certainly didn't leave by my own will.

Your mother's always been a hard subject but I think I found out something's you might want to know. She's not your mom exactly. I mean she _is _but she _isn't _at the same time. I would explain but I can't let them know what I know. They probably think I have the wrong information anyway.

Moving on to brighter things, your dad's a lot closer to you than you think. I'm sorry I can't say exactly but I can give advice. And because riddles are fun, it's going to be in the form of a riddle.

Ask the one you trust the most,

On the darkest night of them all.

Speak to him, the secret phrase.

Through the eagle's eyes you'll see,

He'll shed a silent tear.

And though you thought you knew him well.

A secret will appear.

So, I'm guess you just punch a wall? Yeah, I know, I just dropped two bombs on you (not literally but you get the point) and didn't tell you the answer to either one. Sorry! It's for the best.

One last thing, Blackthorne Boy; it took me while to admit to myself, let alone a loud, but I need to tell you somehow. These words, well they aren't very complex but in a way they are. They bring so much with them, carry so much weight; hey really should be used less often, but, I hope you noticed over the years I've only said them once or twice; to Bex, to Macey, to Liz, and to my mom. Not even someone like Solomon has earned these words yet. But you, you got them long ago. Although, they come with a little change in the definition when it comes to you, and I hope you can figure out what it is. I'm sorry I took so long to say it and that it's not in person but, Zachary Goode, I love you.

-Cammie.

PS: Goodbye Zach

* * *

Zach's POV

I glared at her as she approached me.

"Zach, I –"

"Don't talk to me," I guess you could say I hadn't gotten over it still.

She frowned slightly but her face only displayed hurt. She pushed a letter gently into my hands, smiled a small, genuine smile, and walked away.

Walked once again out of my life will only a letter left behind.

_Two O'clock in the Morning_

Curiosity was never my strong suit. And I guess you can say that's why I'm still awake, staring at a letter that's already haunting me even though I have yet to read it. _What the hell? _I thought. I might as well read it. It will give me a newer reason to justify my anger with.

**(Okay so I'm re typing the letter again so if you don't want to read it again go to the next bolded part and keep reading)**

Cammie's POV

Dear Blackthorne Boy,

You mostly likely are never going to read this, because if I ever see you again to give this to you in person, well, I_ should_ tell you face to face, not through a letter, though that does not mean I _will, _and if I die, well I'm sure your mother isn't going to give it to you.

There's so much I have to say and unfortunately not enough time or paper to write it down. I don't even know where to start. I guess the best place to start is the beginning.

I didn't right you that letter and I'm sure you know what one I'm talking about. I hope you were smart enough not to believe but I have a feeling you believed every word in there. Again, I didn't write it, and I certainly didn't leave by my own will.

Your mother's always been a hard subject but I think I found out something's you might want to know. She's not your mom exactly. I mean she _is _but she _isn't _at the same time. I would explain but I can't let them know what I know. They probably think I have the wrong information anyway.

Moving on to brighter things, your dad's a lot closer to you than you think. I'm sorry I can't say exactly but I can give advice. And because riddles are fun, it's going to be in the form of a riddle.

Ask the one you trust the most,

On the darkest night of them all.

Speak to him, the secret phrase.

Through the eagle's eyes you'll see,

He'll shed a silent tear.

And though you thought you knew him well.

A secret will appear.

So, I'm guess you just punch a wall? Yeah, I know, I just dropped two bombs on you (not literally but you get the point) and didn't tell you the answer to either one. Sorry! It's for the best.

One last thing, Blackthorne Boy; it took me while to admit to myself, let alone a loud, but I need to tell you somehow. These words, well they aren't very complex but in a way they are. They bring so much with them, carry so much weight; hey really should be used less often, but, I hope you noticed over the years I've only said them once or twice; to Bex, to Macey, to Liz, and to my mom. Not even someone like Solomon has earned these words yet. But you, you got them long ago. Although, they come with a little change in the definition when it comes to you, and I hope you can figure out what it is. I'm sorry I took so long to say it and that it's not in person but, Zachary Goode, I love you.

-Cammie.

PS: Goodbye Zach

**(Bold, bold, bold, bold! Keep reading on my fellow readers!)**

There was another note in red pen. It had today's date written above it.

Dear Zach,

I guess I can tell you all the details now, since I'm giving this to you. I hoped I could just say it in person, but I'm almost positive you'll be angry with me.

Again like I said, I didn't write that letter. It was forged. I got taken by your mother. You can believe me or not but I do hold the answers.

Anyway, like I said before, your mother isn't _exactly _your mom. She's controlled by this disk in her head; it gets rid of any good/positive thoughts and makes dark, evil, one's like the ones she's known for now. Unfortunately there's no way to reverse it or change it, so don't get any hope. The only way to end it is to kill her.

But remember the good news? The one about your dad? Well, I know who your dad is. And well so do you. Joe. Mhmm that's right. Joseph Solomon is your real father.

Lastly, just because I want you to know I mean it, I'm going to say it one last time. I love you, Zachary Goode. Forever and always.

-Cammie

PS: I hope you won't always be mad with me. And that you'll believe this letter like the one I _didn't _leave last time.

* * *

And that's how I found myself at her door step, that and from the fact that she left it in her letter so I could reach her if needed.

I knocked on the door and waited until she opened it to slide my arms around her waist and say, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

And before she had a chance to even react, my lips were on hers, and fireworks were shooting off around me.

**I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. ****I'm sorry. **

**Basically I'm really sorry. I had a chapter all set and ready to go for as soon as I hit the 100 reviews mark, but then I changed it into a story (The Secrets of an Abusive Home) and that story was doing really well so I did the next chapter for that one, and then someone reviewed and reminded me I still hadn't updated this for your wonderful amount of reviews but I still needed an idea. So yeah, sorry. I hope you like it. YOu guys should check out my story (The Secrets of an Abusive Home) because that was going to be this one-shot until well, I made it a story so yeah. Sorry again.  
**

**Props for anyone who can tell my how many times I said sorry in this A/N I'll try to write another one this weekend to make up for it. Maybe even two if you guys review a lot. So yeah. **

**-Love, Katie**


	22. A Thousand Years

**Wake-Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 22 – Cammie's POV

**Background: Cammie just came back after running away book four. **

He whispered into my neck, words that would never leave my head, "I have died everyday waiting for you. I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more."

I smiled through my tears as he held me closer.

"I love you too . . ."

"I know," he mumbled as he pressed his warn lips back into my neck. I felt a small bite and I moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Zach. I know I did but . . . I'm not sorry for leaving."

He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eye, "Are you sorry for not taking me with you?"

I looked away from his eyes, "You know I'm not. I was trying to protect you."

"I know," he said softly. "I get it. Everything; you leaving, you not taking me, not taking backup. I don't think it was smart but I get it."

I smiled again, "Thank you." I whispered.

"Just promise me one thing . . . don't do that again."

"I promise," I said pressing my lips to his.

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Anything," I answered.

He looked deep into my eyes.

"Gallagher Girl," he started, dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled. He swept me up in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." And as he sat me down his smile was replaced by a smirk, "I knew you couldn't resist the Goode."

_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_Zammie_

Bells were ringing somewhere in the distance and I knew it was time. I cling onto Joe's arm a little tighter and slowly allowed my feet to walk. The room wall littered with white rose petals and silver painted roses lined the pews. The room sparkled silver but was contained in a nice balance with the amount of white.

My halter top dress was securely in place as I walked towards my future. And as Solomon passed my off I let a smiled show on my face.

In no time the priest was saying "You may now kiss the bride," and Zach was gently removing my veil and pressing his lips to mine.

We jogged down the aisle while they tossed white roses as us and silver glitter.

I smiled at Zach as her picked me up bridal style.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl," he whispered right before I fell asleep on the plane taking me to Hawaii with my wonderful new husband by my side.

**No idea where this came from . . . I literally had zero ideas on what I was going to write about this chapter. Anyway catch on to the song? Review what you thought the song was that was hinted in this one-shot. **

**Let me know what you thought. Please?**

**-Love Katie 3 **


	23. Kiss Me Slowly

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 23 – Cammie's POV

**Background: Near end of second book before Cammie and Zach ever went on a date and The Girls Started Honeypotting. Josh and Cammie never broke up. But Cammie can't sneak out anymore because her mom is getting suspicious.**

**Suggestion: To all my fellow youtubers, go on youtube, type in Kiss My Slowly Parachute, and play it while listening to this.**

I sat curled up in my favorite window seat, the raining pouring against the glass matched my mood perfectly. I stared in the direction of Roseville imagine me and Josh on a date now. Kissing in a movie theater, walking down the streets, eating at a restaurant, I smiled at the mere thoughts.

I plugged my iPod in and imagined Josh.

Just as the last note rang out, Zachary Goode made his appearance. He let his feet squeak on the lose boards as he exited the shadows.

"What's so good about Jimmy?" he asked me as he plopped down on the seat next to me.

I shrugged. Over the few weeks Blackthorne had been here Zach wouldn't leave me alone, but he went from a pest to friend, which by the way, shocked me most of everyone. "He noticed me while I was trying to be invisible."

"But he isn't the only one,"

"Who else notices me that would think of me in that way?"

He got up and answered avoiding the question, "You can't see what's in front of you Cammie. As a spy you should be able to but I guess you need some help from the girl too." He walked out, leaving me to think about what _that _could mean.

* * *

_The following night_

I sat once again in the window, watching the rain as it poured for the second day. I looked on in awe as the rain and wind twirled leaves around. I thought of Josh once again.

I pictured us dancing, twirling like the leaves but it soon changed. We were strolling down the street as it began to lightly rain. Josh looked at me and the scene looked straight from a movie. "I love you, Cam," he said as the rain got harder and just as it started to poor, he pressed his lips softly to mine in the perfect kiss.

I grabbed my iPod as the dream faded away and played one of my favorite songs. I let the lyrics flow through my heart as I pictured the scene again.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone  
Walk with me, come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes  
I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door__  
No, I could not want you more__  
Then I did right then  
As our heads leaned in_

Well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see

_Is the skyline through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes,  
Baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly_

Stay with me  
Baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone

She shows me everything she used to know  
Picture frames and country roads  
When the days were long and the world was small  
She stood by as it fell apart  
To separate rooms and broken hearts  
But I won't be the one to let you go

Oh  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed

_All I see is the skyline__through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly_

Don't run away  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew  
Just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run

_You don't have to go_

Just stay with me, baby stay with me

Zach decided to make his move earlier tonight. He plopped onto the bench just as the song started to wind down.

"Still thinking about Jimmy?" I gave him a hopeless smile. "I take it you still haven't figured out who I was talking about yesterday." I shook my head 'no'. We sat in silence for a while just listening to the song.

I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
But with my eyes closed all I see

_Is the skyline__ t__hrough the window  
The moon above you and the streets3 below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly_

"I'll show you," he said. He didn't move his eyes from where they rested on the floor, and he defiantly didn't elaborate, but I decided it was best not to question Zachary Goode.

I'm not sure where this is gonna go  
But in this moment

_All I know is the skyline  
Through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run_

He turned suddenly at met my eyes, his face inches from mine, and as the last word played, he pressed his lips to mine, just like I had imagined Josh would do minutes ago._  
Just kiss me slowly_

Only this time, the sparks that went through my body were ten times stronger, and I felt a smile land on my face.

**A/N: So . . . the idea/background was a little far fetched, but I think it still turned out well. And before any of you go ranting about how I just made Cammie a cheater, don't think of it that way. Think of it like Cammie and Josh broke up but only because her mom didn't want them to date (That's not exactly it but just imagine here) So they broke up but they still really care about each other and Cammie is missing kissing him and that's where this story starts. Make sense?**

**Let me know what you thought please? **

**-Love, Katie**


	24. Shut Up

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 24

_Traveling With Zachary Goode_

**Background: Basically just takes place after book 5 and before anything else happens. **

Cammie's POV

I sat cramped in the back of the bus. Fortunately, the entire senior class was taking a little road trip _and _missing seven days of school for it. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Zach as, partner in crime (not really but that's what we call mission partners), roommate, seat buddy, and mostly, my lifeline.

_What on earth did I do to you god? _I thought.

Now, I know what you might be thinking: _What on earth is wrong with sharing a room with a guy, let alone Zach? _

And it would be a valid question _if _you had asked me before we left. Let's rewind a little bit.

_Go back an hour before they left. 3__rd__ POV_

Zachary Goode marched his way to Cammie Morgan, almost pushing a girl out of her seat just to sit next to Cammie and what did he get? A glare.

That's right, Zachary Goode for the first time _ever_, got a glare from a girl.

Zach isn't a player per say, but he _is _ a little bit of a ladies man. Well, at least he's never had trouble getting a girl.

That hot red head he can't remember the name from last year, piece of cake and easy (if you know what I mean . . . ;)

The Russian chick he meet on some free time of a CoveOps trip, all it took was a wink.

The blonde bimbo who had the _worst _fake tan he had ever seen, didn't even hesitate once she saw his abs.

Certainly I could go on, but basically, as you can see, Zach has never had trouble with women.

Until Cameron Morgan.

She's got walls, which aren't going to be easy to get through.

She's got class, which well, isn't something Zach's dealt with before.

And most of all, she's got self-respect and defiantly isn't going to do _it _in the back of the movie theater on the first date (unlike a certain _Goode_).

So, in the end, Zach didn't _get _a glare all too often (and not at all if you don't count Grant).

He shook off the thought though, assuming she was playing hard to get, which _was _something he _could _possibly like in a women. So, that's how we find Zach trailing aimlessly behind Cammie on the way to the dining hall later that night.

"What do you want, Zach?" She snapped, spinning around on her heels.

"Huh?" he muttered incoherently.

"Why are you stalking me?" She said slowly, pronouncing ever word like he was four.

He let his smirk fall back into place as he smiled at her, "I'm just walking to the dining hall."

"On my tail!" She screamed.

"First," he said walking around her, "We're not driving so I'm not on you _tail. _Second, I think your following _me." _

"How would that even wo –" she starred at his retreating back, "Oh that little son of a b-"

"Watch the language, Ms. Morgan," Ms. Buckingham said as she waltzed by her.

And that, Ladies and Gentleman, was the reason Cammie Morgan glared at her partner as she plopped down in her seat later that night.

_On the Bus. Cammie's POV_

"I –"

"Don't talk to me, Goode!" I snapped at him.

"Yeesh, I just need to go to the bathroom," He said.

"We haven't even left yet!" I exclaimed.

"I know," he smirked, turning back to look out the window. I sighed, exasperated.

"So, Gallagher Girl," Zach asked a few hours later "How's Jimmy."

"Ha-ha," I said. "You're so very funny,"

"I don't see how me asking about your _boyfriend _is funny, but whatever," He smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled, starting at the ground. But when I looked out of the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw him smiling.

* * *

The bus lights went dim, signaling that it was time to go to sleep.

In a quick motion Zach pulled me off the seat, swung his feet up on my seat, and slide his back down so he was lying down comfortably.

"Zach!" I whisper-shouted.

"Relax, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, pulling me on top of him.

"But, ah, um," I stuttered, my face inches from his.

"Gallagher Girl," he whispered across my lips.

"Mhmm," I answered distracted by his toxic sent.

"Distracted?" He asked.

"Mhmm," I answered again, starring at his lips and sub-consciously licking mine.

"Want something, Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh, yes," I answered without really thinking.

"Gallagher Girl?" I made some sort of noise in response. His laughed echoed in my ears. His lips pressed to mine ever so slightly, "Shut up,"

I pressed my lips back to his eagerly and I felt him laugh against my mouth. He pulled away slightly. I saw him smile from where my eyes were glued to his lips.

His lips pressed to mine, "I want Doritos," he informed me. I pouted at him and his wonderful laughed filled the air and once again his lips were molded to mine.

**A/N: So, this is my attempt at humor. . . how did I do? Failed? Yeah, I probably failed miserably but someone asked for it (I'm to lazy to see who it was . . .) so I did my best! Sorry! Also, I added a little bit of romance-ish stuff at the end for everyone else. Oh and to the person who asked for humor including Grant, someone had already asked for humor and I was going to do both requests in one, but after I started writing this one, Grant didn't really fit it anymore, but maybe in the future! I'm going to do a few romance ones again before I go back to humor (and hopefully it will be better). Anyway.**

**Let me know what you think? Please?**

**Oh and before I go, I recently finished this story, Welcome to the World of Boys, and I have 198 reivews (which is awesome and everything) but I'm a little OCD so it's really and I mean **_**really **_**bugging me that I'm two away from 200 so can 2 wonderful people go review it? You don't even have to read it! Just write something in a review! Please?**

**Alright, I'm done now.**

**-Love, Laugh, Dream **

**Katie**


	25. I Need You Now

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 25

_I Need You Now_

Dedicated To: PrettyLittleLiarsGG

**Background: Cammie's mom has been recently declared MIA. It's the middle of the night during senior year. **

Cammie's POV

I wiped away the tears and stared out into the darkness. I faintly felt my hand run along the cold glass but it was like my entire body was numb.

_There's nothing you can do now, Little One_ the evil voice in my head said. _It's your fault anyway. _

The tears ran harder as I remember the fight.

-Flash Back-

"_Mom!" I screamed. "How can you do this to me?"_

"_I'm not doing anything, Cameron!" She yelled back. "I have to do this, there's a lead on your dad!"_

"_You're just going to get killed! It's a trap! Mom!"_

"_It's not Cameron. Don't even say that." She said backing clothes into her suitcase. _

"_Zach's says it's mostly likely a trap! It's his freaking mother!" _

"_Don't talk like that Cameron." She said calmly as she walked out the door. _

_I stayed in her office steaming for a few seconds before running after her, but when I got there, she was gone._

-Flash Back Over-

It was only days ago when we got the call. She missed 7 call in's and no one was willing to go back track her steps. It was too dangerous.

I was going to go, but Zach was keeping tabs on me. He knew better than to let me go again, I guess.

I pushed the tears off of my face and shakily stood up. My entire body didn't feel like my own and I stumbled as I tried to walk.

-Page Break-

I somehow found my way to his door. The cool mahogany stood in front of me, almost daunting me to knock.

I let my knuckles come down on the door, the sound echoing down the hall.

Nothing. Silence.

He must be asleep. _Not asleep, Little One. _The voice said as I opened the door to empty room. There was no boy to be seen in the bed, closet, or bathroom. _He's gone. _The obnoxious voice stated.

"No!" I cried, the tears running faster down my checks, "He can't be . . ." the words wouldn't come out, it was too much.

I ran to his closet and collapsed on the floor, my eyes crying so many tears.

I grabbed sweatpants from the shelf and inhaled his sent, savoring the last thing I had of him.

I slipped them on, grabbing a tee-shirt as I got up.

I crawled to his bed slipping the shirt over my head and taking in what was left of Zach. I pulled the covers over my head, trapping his sent in my nostrils.

I don't know how long it had been when I heard the door close and someone's voice call, "Babe?"

"No," I mumbled, pinching my arm. "Don't dream of him, Cam." I mumbled to myself.

"Babe? Are you in there? Babe, wake up." I felt hands try to pull the covers off of me.

"No!" I screamed letting the tears run faster. "Please, no." I said softly.

"Baby, come on." His voice called but it sounded far away. The taunting voice came back in my head. _Don't trust it. You're dreaming my dear. _

I sniffled, the tears pooring and soaking his pillow. "Please, Baby." His voice called.

I stopped fighting, I let them pull the sheets off of my face and I starred at the person standing there.

I was up in a flash jumping on the person. I felt his arms wrap around me holding my to his body. "Zach!" I cried. "I thought you . . . I thought that . . ."

"Babe," he cooed "I'm right here."

"I need you, Zach." He looked at me, deep in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't leave," I mumbled into his chest. "I need you,"

"Babe, go to sleep." He said dropping me into the bed and pulling some extra blankets from the closet and a pillow off his bed. "I'll be right here," he said about to drop his stuff on the floor.

"No!" I cried.

"Babe, I'll be right here all night. Okay? I'll –"

"No," I said pulling him onto the bed. "I need you here. And I need you here right now." I said firmly.

The smirk fell back on his face as he fake saluted me, "Yes, Ma'am."

**So as you can see, I'm adding a dedication spot up at the top. If you guys leave a reviewing saying something along the line of "I want a romantic one. I want a funny one. Ect." I'm going to try my best to make one for you and then you'll name will be in the dedication spot. So leave what you want me to do!**

**Also, to kaitlin1198 (A.K.A. the girl that wanted the funny chapter) I'm sorry that I liked failed last chapter at trying to be funny, but I'm working on another one, that I will have someone beta to make sure it's actually funny, so keep an eye out for it. : )**

**And, if your following my other story, The Secrets of an Abusive Home, I'll be updating soon. I'm working on the next chapter for you guys. :)**

**Let me know what you thought please. 3**

**-Love, Katie**


	26. The Truth

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 26

_The Truth_

__Dedicated To: bubblegum04 

**Background: After book 4, sometime during book 5. Maybe after. **

Zach's POV

"What's the truth?" Bex asked, her brown eyes searching mine.

"What's the truth?" I spat. "The truth is she left us. She left me. She left you. She left everyone. The truth is she didn't care. Doesn't care. The truth is she was a great actor. The truth is I fell for it. The truth is everyone fell for it." I grabbed her arms and stared straight into her eyes, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "The truth is . . . she didn't love either of us." I whispered.

I wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed my forehead to hers, "She never will . . ."

We stood in silence for a while, my head against hers, "Zach?" she asked. I looked her in the eyes, but instead of saying anything else she pressed her lips to mine.

"Bex . . ." I trailed off a smiled on my face. I leaned in to kiss her again.

As soon as my lips made contact the head snapped away and I felt something wet on my face. The cold nipped on my skin and I sat up in bed, taking in my surroundings.

Cammie was stumbling backwards towards the door tears and shock on her face. My bed was messy and most of the covers were on the floor. I was dreaming . . .

"Cammie, I can explain –" the door slammed shut faster than I thought possible.

"Fuck." I threw the covers off and ran out the door, not bothering to put a shirt on and thanking the lord that I had slept in sweatpants the night before rather than boxers.

"Cam!" I called down the hallway. "Cam, wait!"

By the time we reached her room I was right on her tail and that's why when she tried to slam the door, I was blocking her path and my hand was on her arm. "Cam, I can explain. It was –"

"Don't Zach!" she screamed, her roommates shot up in bed.

"Cam I didn't –"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bex asked, Macey threw a pillow at her. Liz curled up in blankets sliding back down her bed and covering her ears.

"Cam, I didn't do anything. I swear I wouldn't –"

"Maybe you wouldn't," she snapped. "But you still want it. I mean you _were _dreaming about –"

"I don't!" I screamed. "I was _dreaming. _I can't control dreaming! Nobody can! Dreaming doesn't mean anything!" Tears continued their way down her face. I pulled her body close to mine. "Cam, I promise, I love _you. _I don't know where that dream came from and it certainly wasn't how I actually felt. If it was I wouldn't be standing here."

She looked me in the eye, presumably checking to see if I was lying or not. She finally responded, wrapping her small arms around my neck, "I love you too."

**A/N: Well this certainly was different . . . I don't even know what to say about it . . .**

**Also, I was think of doing a Brant, but if you guys want Zammie I can switch it to that, let me know.**

**Let me know what you think? Please?**

**-Love, Katie**


	27. Roses are Red

**Wake Up Zachy**

Chapter 27

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Zachary Goode, Is too Goode for You._

Dedicated To: XxLizXx, LoudNProud, xxbballluvrxx3, kaitlin1198

**Background: Before book three after two. Oh and just go with the flow because there is some added and changed stuff to make the idea work so just expect the unexpected. **

Zach's POV

I stood in the corner, arms folded across my chest, and my signature smirk on my face.

"Well," Headmaster Christopher said, "We certainly will _not _bend the rules for you four. Just like everyone else you will not have contact with anyone. Including the Gallagher Girls. Understood?"

"But –" Grant started.

"Mr. Morgan." Chris warned.

"Yes, sir" Jonas and Grant answered.

"Alright, you may go, _without _a punishment but," he paused for dramatic effect, "I'll see the smirking ass for a few minutes longer." He winked.

The door closed with a bang and I heard Jonas sigh and mumbled something to Grant about closing the door lightly and _god help me_ under his breath.

"What do you want Chris," I asked, playing bored when I was actually quite curious.

"I have a little . . . _surprise_ . . . for you guys."

I smirked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to warn you," he said getting all serious. "You know about Gallagher Girls?" I smirked in response, "You're grades' equivalent is coming here," my smirk grew bigger, "but there's one girl you are not allowed to touch. Understand? I know your ways Zach," I gave him an innocent look, "If you hurt her, you're going to have a lot of people after you. Including me,"

"Why would you –"I started asking.

"That's beside the point Zachary!" he snapped.

"Alright, which one?" I asked.

He smiled and handed me a paper.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_She a lot closer to you,_

_She knows your name,_

_Just not you type,_

_I'd hate to see that come back to bite_

_You're dumbest friend is the wisest on this special girl._

_Touch a hair on her body and he's got every right to dispose of yours._

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_She's too good for you._

I smirked, "My dumbest friend?"

He just smiled and opened the door.

_A few weeks after the Gallagher Girls arrive_

So turns out Grant has a twin, a twin that goes to Gallagher, a twin I'm not allowed to touch or talk to in any way. And of course, she has to be the most interesting.

Daughter of two legends, Rachel Morgan (A.K.A. Rachel Cameron) retired spy and current Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy (A.K.A. girl's spy school) and Matthew Morgan the absolute best pavement artist ever in the CIA, she's got quite the name to live up to.

From what I've heard she fills her father's shoes nicely, already given the code name Chameleon. She can blend in anywhere, disappear in any crowd, and best of all, she can disappear while you're watching her.

That last one was a real pain in my ass as I followed her down the hall. I lost sight of her like 20 times, but luckily I had the advantage of knowing this school like the back of my hand when she hasn't even seen a map.

She took turn after turn, running her hand along the wall (which must have been slowing her down but she kept doing it) until I finally turned the corner after her and she was gone.

Huh?

I caught a glimpse of the wall moving. _So she does secret passage ways, huh? _I slipped in behind her and crashed into her body.

"Whoa, Gallagher Girl" I said catching her in my arms.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Jeez Gallagher Girl, grumpy much?" She didn't answer.

"Are you going to take your arms of me ever?" she asked 20 minutes later.

"I'm good."

"I know you are Zachary, but you're _girlfriend _isn't going to be so _good _when she finds us."

"Who? Tina? Nah, she's more like a fuck buddy." I answered.

"Zach!" And cue smirking.

_The next day in class – Cammie's POV_

A note landed gracefully on my desk as Macey sent me a wink from her spot next to me. I opened it tentatively.

_Looks like Goode is checking you out. ;)_

I sighed and didn't answer, forcing my body not to turn around and check. I makeup mirror was placed on my desk. I shot Macey a confused looks. She just opened hers and made it obvious she was looking at the boy behind her.

I opened mine a surely enough Zach's eyes were studying me. He winked when he saw my looking. I turned my eyes to Tina, sitting next to him only to see her glaring at me.

5 minutes later I heard Tina's heels clacking my way and she passed by a note was pushed onto my desk.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Zachary Goode_

_Is too good for you_

_Plus he's mine._

_-Tina_

Oh Tina, I thought, way to ruin a poem. I already knew Zach was hers' plus why would Zach be interested in me.

The bell rang and Zach walked by my desk slipping his hand into mine for a split second to allow the note to move to my palm.

_Nice brush pass _I thought.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Tina's a slut _

_And not nearly as interesting as you_

_Wonna go out_

_Next Saturday night?_

_Meet you at seven _

_In the candle light_

_-Z_

_Saturday at 7 in the candle light (just pretend that someplace in the school is called that . . . :D)_

I stood waiting in the cold.

7:15. Still nothing.

7:30. Nada

7:50. Empty as could be.

9:00. I guess it's time to leave.

As I was walking out I heard crashing noises from upstairs, I went up the winding staircase and almost fell back down the stairs at what I saw.

Eva and Zach were in the middle of a tornado. Not literally, but clothes were flying everywhere. They were crashing into thing in a desperate way to reach the couch. The lamp giving them light was knocked down and shattered but somehow still shining. Eva's shirt nearly missed my head as I rushed out of the room hoping the get rid of the sight of his lips on hers.

_The Next Day in Class_

I walked by Tina's desk smirking. I winked at Zach and dropped the paper onto her desk. I replayed it in my head as I watched her eyes turn to rage.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Looks like your boyfriend is cheating on you. _

_But that's okay,_

_You should have heard,_

_What he said about you._

_-C_

_PS: I'm sure he'll still expect you to stay his 'fuck buddy' as he said. _

I smiled as Tina turned to Zach and screamed. I handed Macey a pair of earplugs and put my own in.

Grant gave me a confused look, to which I smiled back evilly.

_Grant's POV_

Looks like my sister took care of Zach . . .

**A/N: Okay so this is my second attempt at funny, if I still failed well, I thought it was funny.**

**Also multiple dedications today because a few people asked for the same thing and I combined two.**

**And! 300+ reviews! This is awesome! I love you guys sooooo much.**

**Let me know what you thought?**

**-Love, Katie **


	28. Peeping Tom

**W**ake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series

Chapter 28

_Peeping Tom_

Dedicated To: Anyone

Zach's POV

I watched her chest rise slowly up and down, her breathing nice and even. He face looked calm and there was a smile seated on her lips. The air was cold but not a single goose bump found it's why onto her skin. I could feel the warmth from my spot standing by her bed.

She looked peaceful, happy even, and I would have done anything to climb in next to her and wrap my arm around her waist; the instinct was so natural, so powerful, I was amazed.

My internal clock hit 4:30 A.M. and I knew my stay was long over, but I couldn't help but continue watching her.

Just before I started to make my way back to the window, back to Blackthorne, back to my home away from her, my lips moved on their own, forming the words I was too chicken to say myself, "I love you. Night, Gallagher Girl."

Now of course I could say goodnight, and certainly _Gallagher Girl _had rolled off my tongue on more than one occasion, it was the other three words that were a little more difficult.

"Bex," Cammie's voice rang clear in the slightly dark room, "I think I'm doing it again." I almost jumped I was so scared quickly recovering, I knew better than to move any muscles. "I could have sworn I just heard him say Gallagher Girl."

There was not one sign that said she was awake so I took a chance, "I _did _say that Gallagher Girl."

Cammie literally jumped out of her bed, "Woah, what –"

"Shh, Gallagher Girl." I lead her out of the room before saying, "So your dreaming about Gallagher Girl?"

She blushed and mumbled, "No."

"I've been dreaming about you," Her face got redder.

I wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling her closer to me, while my other hand forced her to look my in the eye. "I love you, Gallagher Girl," I said before lightly pressing my lips to hers. "I just want you to know that."

She smiled before taking a deep breath and responding, "I love you too."

I smirked, "You just can't get enough of the _Goode_. Face it."

"Never," she said, slipping out of my arms.

"I'll get you Gallagher Girl!" I screamed taking off after her.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her down, sending us both the floor and rolling until we crashed into the wall.

"Do you like this position, Gallagher Girl?" I asked smirking. She blushed underneath me before hitting my chest in an effort to get my off of her.

I just laughed and pressed my lips to hers.

**A/N: Just fluffy stuff, but it's something, I have a wicked busy weekend (excuses, excuses, because I'm really just too lazy . . . ;) so yeah, I have another fluff one coming out soon probably. But then a more serious one next weekend so yeah. **

**Let me know what you thought? Please?**

**-Love, Katie**


	29. Waiting

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 29

_Waiting_

Dedicated To: Thanksgiving!

**Background: After book two when Zach left Cammie with a kiss.**

3rd Person POV

The night was black as she sat on the cold stone. The darkness ran through her like it was imbedded in her blood. She looked out into the dark grounds picture the sun, and girls laughing along the lake.

But she couldn't. All she could think of was pain.

He had left, without so much as a goodbye, at least not a proper one. He'd kissed her and informally said he would be back. But of course, he was too good to say if he _was _coming back or not.

So there she sat. Cold and in pain.

She didn't even notice the tears running down her face until he spoke.

"Cam, I can't watch you stay this way." Mr. Solomon spoke into the night. "He's not worth it."

She took a long time to respond, "He is to me."

"Fine. Maybe he is, but I'm sure he isn't worth sitting here. I know Zach, Cam. None of this surprises me. I'm not saying it shouldn't hurt, but you shouldn't wait for him; he'll only disappoint." Joe said walking out.

She sat there for a while longer, letting his words sink in. She had hope for one she'd have something, some_one _to be thankful for this Thanksgiving but maybe she wouldn't.

Zach had implied he'd back, isn't that enough to hope on? Maybe not . . . Cammie wasn't really sure anymore.

* * *

Zachary Goode sat, waiting, hoping the rain would hold of long enough to let him see _her. _

It wasn't the first time he had been back, but he was hoping it would be the first time she would _know _he was back; he'd been too chicken before.

The wood was cold under his hand as he twisted and pushed, the wall caving in before him. His feet were quite on the hard wood as he walking his way to where he knew she sat.

Cold nipped at his skin, but he radiated warmth. Smirk on his face he turned the corner and allowed his foot to creak.

"Getting sloppy are we?" Her voiced called out mockingly, but he could her pain in her voice. He didn't respond. "Silent treatmeant? Just because I didn't agree with you doesn't mean you need to act like a five year old." She waited but he still said nothing. "Look, if he doesn't come tomorrow, I'll move on. I'll stop waiting. I promise, but just one more night." She said softly.

"And what are you talking about?" his voice cut through the air. Cammie spun around, standing up from her spot and taking in the boy in front of her.

Or should she say man?

His large shoulders seemed even broader and she could have sworn he gotten taller. His eyes were as green as always, twinkling with mischief as she took him in. His dark hair was messed up in all the right places, and he looked to have gotten stronger.

"Zach?" he voice called out, happiness seeping out.

"That's my name," he smirked and in an instant she was in his arms, crying into his chest. "Cam," he lifted her chin with his finger, "I'm sorry I took so long." And he pressed his lips to hers, savoring the feeling he'd missed so much.

Both of them being off in their own little world didn't hear the sniffle coming from the woman watching as if it was a chessy romantic comedy.

She thought of the man _she _was waiting for, although she knew he'd never be home.

And they certainly didn't hear her roommates scream and giggle in delight as the watching from a bug they had placed after Solomon told them what Cammie had been up to since last year.

But inside them, Zach was enjoying this feeling, whatever it was called, and Cammie was thanking the Lord that at least one man came back to her.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Also, someone (A guest) said they didn't like how I displayed Zach in the last one-shot and said I should never do it again because he wasn't like that. What do you guys think? I love Zach and I meant him no harm, it was just what my fingers typed . . .**

**I hoped you liked it. Let me know?**

**-Love, Katie**


	30. Zach's Girls Skills

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 30

_Zach's Girls Skills_

Dedicated To: Beautiful-Not-Hot

**Background: Non-spies sometime during high school. Zach and Cammie are good friends, maybe even a little more, but not really. Otherwise, figure it out on your own, it's not too hard. **

Cammie's POV

Zach slid in between me and my locker, stopping me from getting me books.

"What Zach?" I asked exasperated.

"Want to hang out after school?" He asked.

"Don't you have football practice? Besides anyway, I have cheer. Now can you move?"

"I'm skipping and so are you," he said smirking.

"Zach, I'm head cheerleader, I'm not skipping,"

"And I'm caption of the football team, not to mention star quarterback. They can handle one practice without us."

"Zach, we can't just skip –"

He cut me off, "Please, Gallagher Girl."

"No, Zach!" he gave me the 'Pouting Goode' as he likes to call it.

"What if we skip school and come back for practice?" he asked.

"If I say I'll skip, will you move?"

"Gladly," he said stepping aside. I made a move for my books but he was back in his spot before I could, "Promise . . ."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll skip with you, but if we're late to practice . . ."

"We won't be," He said making his way down the hallway, "It's a date!"

"Zach!" I exclaimed. "It's is not! Zach! Goode, you are so dead," I mumbled the last part under my breath.

* * *

"So, what are we doing exactly?" I asked an hour later as we sat driving in his car.

"You'll see," he said cryptically, smirking at the road. I rolled my eyes but watched him. He drove so carefully when I was with him.

Zachary Goode is known for being dangerous, swerving down the road going 20 over the speed limit, blowing by cops even though he knows he'll get a ticket, but when I'm in the car, he pays attention to every little detail, he won't look away from the road for a second.

"We're here," he said pulling into his long driveway that lead up to the mansion (more like castle) that he shared with his brother Mike. Their parents were in California being big shot actors. At least they never had to worry about money.

"Go get some coffee, I'll be right back," he said running up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mike stocking the fridge with soda, water, and beer. "What's with all the beverages?"

"Zach's hosting a party, something about kicking off the season. You didn't know? It's all around school . . ." he said giving me a weird glance.

"I was avoiding the gossip and rumors today." I answered.

"Ah, I'm guessing you didn't want to hear about your and Zach's 'date'." He said.

"Ding, ding, ding, you are correct." He smiled.

"I figured it wasn't real. How many times has the rumor gone around?"

"Way too many," Mike smirked.

"What's way too many?" Zach asked appearing in the room.

He was wearing a green tee-shirt that brought out his eyes, his jeans hugged him in all the right places and you could tell he was fit. His hair was tousled lightly, messed up in all the right places, and his worn out sneakers added to the comfortable look he was giving off.

"Gallagher Girl?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry," I blushed red.

"I'm going to go set up speakers . . ." Mike trailed off as he left the room.

"Enjoying yourself, Gallagher Girl?" asked a smirking Zachary Goode.

"Shut up, Goode," I said while I wacked his chest.

"You know, if you wanted to feel my abs you can just ask. No need to pretend you hitting me."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams, Goode." I snapped before walking out of the kitchen.

Strong arms wrapped around me waist and started tickling my sides, "Zach!"

"So we're back on a first name basis?" I hit his chest again.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, you know you want to feel them." He said gesturing to hit abs.

"Nope," I said starring at where his hand was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Mhmm," I faintly heard him say before his hands were on my sides again tickling me.

I fell to the floor Zach crashing down next to me as he finally stopped. "You know you want to, Gallagher Girl," he said from next to me.

"I do not!" I exclaimed but he just grabbed my hand and made me feel them. "Zach!" I pulled my hand back.

"Are they too good for you, Gallagher Girl? Are you scared or something?" he taunted.

"No," I grumbled. "If I wanted to feel abs I'd fell –" I cut myself of as my hand made contact with his chest. Even through the shirt you could feel the lines of his 6 pack. I ran my fingers around the lines, pulling his shirt up a little as my hands traced his abs.

His whole body shuddered and he closed his eyes for a second before rolling on top of me, grabbing my arms and stopping my movements. "Wha-" before I could even finish one word his lips were on mine.

We moved in sync, he breathed out, I breathed in, lips against lips, I got lost in the feeling. His teeth gently bit my lower lip and I groaned as his tongue snuck in. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I heard a groan escape his lips. He stood up shakily and I let my feet sink back to the floor.

My knees were but somehow I manage to stand. I grabbed his shirt in attempt to pull him closer. We stumbled backwards as his hand wove around my waist while mine grabbed at his shirt and hair in attempt to get him closer to me.

My back slammed into the wall and one of Zach's hands was reaching around behind me. He finally managed to turn the door handle and it flung open behind me. We tumbled in and somehow Zach managed to slam the door behind him. I felt my back hit the bed and Zach was hovering above me.

I wrapped my legs around him trying to pull him closer as his lips trailed down my neck and his hands started pulling my shirt up. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled, and with his help got it up and over his head.

I let my hands roam over his abs again as reached for me bra strap. The door creaked open and a voice awkwardly coughed. Zach and I jumped away from each other and landed on different sides of the bed. I stood up and saw Mike standing in the doorway, smirk on his face.

"Damn Bro, good going," he winked at him as Zach scowled back. "Just wanted to let you know, that you need to go back to school like now, or you're both getting suspended. If you make it for all of your last class, the Principle says that he'll let it slide."

"Fuck," Zach muttered under his breath, "Let's go Cammie," he said grabbing my hand and his shirt and pulling me past his smirking brother.

***** At the Party *****

"Do you want a drink, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked as I settle down at the make shift bar Mike had made.

"You got water?" he nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"Cammie, Baby," a drunk Mike slurred, plopping down in the seat next to me, "Wanna fuck?" he asked, leaning in.

"Ew, Mike," I pushed him away, "Find someone else,"

"Come on Baby, don't be like that. Why would you do it with my brother and not me?" he asked, putting a hand on my thigh.

"I didn't sleep with your brother and I'm not sleeping with you,"

"You almost did," he said, "What do you see in him that I'm not?" he grabbed my arms and pinned my to the bar.

"Mike-"

"Seriously, Cammie, I'm just as good as him, why not me?" he pressed his lips to mine.

In a second his body was pulled off of my and pushed to the ground and an angry Zach stood above, "Get the hell out of this house!" he shouted.

Mike shook his head, "No."

"Yes."

"Make me,"

"Oh, I will," Zach said moving to punch him,

"Zach!" I shouted but he did it anyway.

"Let's get out of here, Cam." I shook my head backing away from him and with one last look I grabbed Bex and took off.

* * *

Bex and I drove to her house and got some clothes for her before heading back to mine. Since she lives right next door we decided to leave her car there.

"So, Cam –" Bex started but I cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bex."

"Alright . . . want to watch a movie?" I nodded my head and she grabbed the notebook from my shelf and put it in.

An hour and a half later the movie wound to a close and I glanced at Bex to see her fast asleep.

I crawled over to my window and plopped down in the window seat. The room suddenly felt too claustrophobic, too bright, so I flipped the lights off and opened the window.

Outside, Grants car came to a screech, pulling into our driveway.

"You know, Zach," Grant's voice float up to my spot on the window, "Cammie's not even here. She's at Bex's."

"I know, Jack Ass," Zach's voice slurred as he flung himself out of the car. "But there's no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same fucking house as _him_."

Grant rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, and I stood frozen as they made their way towards our house.

***** At School *****

"Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice spoke from behind me. "Can we talk?" he asked sitting down next to me and stealing a fry.

"I guess . . ." I said hesitantly but Zach just took my hand, ignored all the people gossiping around us, and led my out into the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked. It was a simple question, but so complicated at the same time.

I sighed and let my body slide down the wall, "I don't know, Zach. It all happened so fast. I mean it started with us skipping school and then the . . . _bedroom_ . . . thing, and then the party and Mike and . . . "

"And what about after that?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I didn't answer for a while, "Why didn't you stop? I screamed your name and you still punched him."

"I don't know," he sighed running a hand through his hair, "I was so mad, Gallagher Girl. I didn't even know I could be that mad. It was . . . When I saw him . . . I lost control,"

"If you can blow up that easily Zach, I don't think –" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't do that Cam. Don't say you can't do it because I got mad. I was jealous, okay? I was fucking jealous and stupid and fucking angry and," he took a deep breath, "I've never felt this way, Gallagher Girl." He dropped his head in his lap. "But I'll tell you one thing, I don't want it to stop."

"Okay," I said standing up and brushing off my thighs, "then don't let it stop."

In a second he was standing up by my side, "Huh?"

"Don't let the feeling stop." I said simply. "I've gotten one too many things taken away from me to let somebody else have something taken away." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Cam," he whispered softly, brushing a hair out of my face. His lips pressed to mine and I smiled against his lips as mine worked with his. He licked my bottom lip and I happily obliged and let out a small moan as his tongue found mine.

We stumbled backwards until my back slammed into a locker. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his body. I tugged at his head trying to get him closer and started grinding my hips into his he growled and slammed me back deepening our kiss. My hands started running down his abs as the bell rang and we both jumped apart.

I stood panting leaning against a random locker as Zach starred off into space. Kids swarmed around us but no one seemed to notice that our checks were a little red, and we were a little too out of breath for just getting out of lunch.

"Does that mean we're –"Zach started but I cut him off.

"We're good, Goode." I said smiling.

He chuckled lightly, "Thank god," he said smirking. I smiled lightly before heading off to my next class.

"Hey, Babe," Zach said wrapping my arms around my waist and placing his head ontop of mine as I stood at my locker. I stiffened at his touch. "What?" he asked. "Does this feel weird? Cuz you're gonna have to get used to it. I want people to know."

"Um," I coughed. "Know _what _exactly?"

"That we're dating," he said slowly.

"Um, since when?"

"Do you make out with a lot of guys during lunch, Gallagher Girl," I blushed red. "Is that a yes?" I quickly shook my head no, burying my head in my locker. "Then we're going out," I could almost picture the smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Goode."

"I'm good."

"Goode," I warned.

"Morgan," he mimicked.

"I won't kiss you all day . . ." I threatened.

"I can live with that,"

"Fine," I huffed, "All month,"

"I guess I'll just have to get it from Tina . . ." he threatened. I slammed my locker and started walking away.

"Gallagher Girl," he called. He grabbed my arm, "Babe, I'm sorry I was just kidding. See no smirk!" he pointed to his lips for added emphasis. I glared at him. "Please, Baby," he asked placing a light kiss on my neck.

I sighed, "Okay, Goode," I said, placing his arm around my waist and dragging me with him to my car.

"What did I get myself into?" he mumbled under his breath; I wacked him on the chest.

"Shut it, Goode."

**A/N: So I don't have much to say, except that this was really long, 9 Pages! So yeah, I worked hard on it and a review would be lovely! It's a little prize for getting to chapter 30, thanks for all your reviews that kept me going and are keeping me going! Thanks, love you guys. I hope you're all having great weeks!**

**Challenge: Tell me something awesome that happened to you this week! I'm having a really crappy one so I figured hearing about good stuff that happened in yours will make me feel better. **

**-Love, Katie 3**


	31. ACWTG Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so we need to talk. I'm doing a 5 (most likely) part Christmas one-shot series that all connect to one another but aren't exactly a story. I'm gonna put it here, under Wake-Up Zachy because these are all my One-Shots, but basically it's going to be five one-shots that connect to one another. Kind of like the one about Cammie and Zach's dad that was too parts but not exactly. So I hope that made sense. It's going to be called A Christmas with the Gang. And well . . . there is going to be lots of things . . . jealously, missions, love, games, truth or dare – oh yay! So, if you have truth or dare questions, let me know I may or may not use them but there will be a small part on truth or dare so give me some please! Oh yeah, and there will be a 6****th**** one-shot that goes with this one that will be about new year's but still under Christmas with the Gang. Anyway, I hope that made sense and ENJOY!**

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

**# A Christmas with the Gang #**

Chapter 31

_A New Member_

Background: After sophomore year the Gang (A.K.A. Zach, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Cammie, Bex, and Liz) haven't seen each other. So at Christmas break, Ms. Morgan decided to get them all together at the log cabin Cammie and she were staying at, but after a last minute mission, Ms. Morgan won't be joining them and the gang is left to survive on their own. With Macey's new boy toy in town and all the other romances and sexual tension going around, these teens with go on a journey unlike any other. 

_**Cammie's POV**_

_Clunk. _

My bag dropped to the floor of my new room. I starred at the queen that was already full of Bex's clothes.

"Oh, Cam! You're just in time," Bex said smiling evil. "We need to get ready for the boys."

* * *

After two hours of priming, plucking, pinching, pulling, and ironing we were finally done. We heard footsteps in the hall as the boys walked to their rooms.

"Hey, Grant!" I said giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

After talking to him for a little while and saying hello to Jonas, I made my way over to Zach where he stood watching everyone hugging each other. "Hey, Zach," I said stopping in front of him. He looked me up and down but not in a checking-out kind of way more like why-is-this-girl-here-and-wearing-_that _kind of way. ( I was wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt)

He nodded his head at me in response before heading off to the room he shared with Grant and Jonas. (There were three twin beds in there).

Macey and Liz walked Jonas down to his room before heading off into theirs and soon it was just me, Bex, and Grant. The doorbell rang just after Bex and Grant went off to their rooms so I ran over to get it.

"Hey, -" I was cut off by strong arms wrapping around me in a hug.

"Cammie," a deep voice mumbled into my breath.

"Oh my god! Nick!" I screamed hugging the boy tighter.

_**Zach's POV**_

I walked out of my room after hearing the doorbell to see some guy hugging Cammie.

"Cammie," he voiced was slightly muffled, but still very audible, by her neck where his head happened to be barried.

"Oh my god! Nick!" she shouted hugging the boy tighter. I felt my anger rising. _What the hell? _

_I guess I'll have to step up my hard to get act. _

Macey's voice rang out from her room, "Everyone. Bed. Now. We'll catch up tomorrow. Us girls need our beauty sleep!"

Cammie groaned but hugged Nick a little tighter as I walked back to my room before (I'm assuming) showing him his room and heading off to hers.

* * *

_**Cammie's POV**_

The next morning I spent catching up with Nick while I watched Macey send him glances. _Hmm I wonder what that's about. _Deciding to ask her later I went off to find Zach. He hadn't left his room all day.

Laughter, the first thing I heard was laughter as I came up to his door.

"Yeah, defiantly!" Zach's voice called through the door. "I'm kind of supposed to be staying with these friends, but let's meet tonight. Say midnight?" he paused probably waiting for an answer. "Bed and breakfast hotel on King Drive? . . . See you then . . . Do I need to buy . . . the hotel supplies them . . . I'm a large . . . And you're on the pill, right? . . . Yeah just to be sure . . . I should go, I don't usually sleep this late . . . I can't wait for tonight . . . You don't have anything? . . . Yeah, you're right, you should probably be asking me that . . . Well I don't . . . See you then, Babe," Zach assumable hung up and I heard his feet start to the door. I quickly ran across the hall and slammed my door shut not caring if he heard.

My body slid down the door. _What the hell?_

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there but eventually someone knocked on the door. "Go away," I yelled my voice cracking from crying.

"Cam," Nick's voice was soft but still loud enough for me to hear. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I got up, opened the door and plopped down on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked again closing the door behind him.

I sighed. "There's this guy . . . and well . . . he kissed me and I hadn't seen him seen yesterday but I just found out he's sleeping with this girl tonight . . . And I thought he liked me . . . but if he did he wouldn't be sleeping with someone else right?"

Nick nodded slowly, "Is he in this house?"

I hesitated before answering, I mean it _was _Nick after all, if I couldn't trust him, I couldn't trust anybody. "Yeah, Zach, the tall guy with green eyes and a smirk."

"I'm going to fucking kill that son of a b-"Nick started but Zach broke through the door and cut him off.

"What the fuck!" he shouted. "You're gonna fucking kill _me? _I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Zach screamed. "How is that I'm at fault, Cameron?! I fucking kissed you the last time I saw you, wasn't that enough to say I wanted you and that I didn't want you to fucking find someone else while I was gone. And why the fuck do you want to kill me, shouldn't you be worried your fucking girlfriend was crying over someone _else _sleeping with someone other than her?!"

I started laughing, "You think – haha – that I'm – haha – going out with – haha –Nick! Oh my god!" I said holding my sides. Nick rolled his eyes but was still glaring at Zach who just looked confused. "Me – haha – Nick – haha –brother –haha –" Nick cut me off.

"Cammie and I are twins, Asshole."

"Oh," Zach said looking embarrassed.

"_Oh_," Nick growled. "Fucking _oh_! I'm gonna fucking kill you for what you did to my sister –"Nick started getting angry again before Zach cut him off.

"Chill, Dude, I didn't do anything,"

"You're fucking about to sleep with someone _else _ –"Zach cut him off again.

"I'm not fucking sleep with anyone, let alone anyone else. I just made it up. I was playing hard to get. Then I saw you and I played a little harder because I thought you two were . . . So I wanted to show her I moved on, just like she did . . . there's no girl . . . I'm 99% sure there isn't a bed and breakfast on King Drive and if there is that's the biggest coincidence of my life and . . . I'm sorry, Gallagher Girl." Nick took this as his cue to leave, quietly shutting the door behind him, "Am I forgiven?" Zach asked sitting down next to me and burying his head in my neck.

"Mhmm," I said getting distracted by his light kisses. "Yeah, sure whatever," I said pulling his head so our lips meet in a kiss. My fingers went to his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist.

I tugged at his head trying to pull him closer to me as my other hand trailed down to his shirt and started to lift it up. Zach pulled away just to tug it over his before his lips were back on my neck. I met out a surprised moan and pulled him closer reaching for his –

_Bang. _

A fist pounded on the door.

"You are _not _sleeping with my sister in the same house as my. There's no fucking way, I'm listening to that!" Nick shouted. I pulled away blushing as Zach just smirked at me.

"I guess will have to get him out of the house for a night then . . ." Zach trailed off winking at me suggestively.

"In your dreams Goode," he just smirked.

"We already have in my dreams," Zach said shooting me another wink.

Nick's voice float through the door, "Dude, _gross._"

**A/N: So let me know what you think so far and if you have any questions. I hope you like it and please review! **

**And I don't think anyone has made Nick and Cammie brothers so yeah . . . **

**We're ten away from 400 reviews! If you guys make it happen I will love you forever. **

**So yeah, expect a one-shot every week for the five weeks of December and the last one should come out Christmas Eve and the New Year's one should come out New Year's Eve key word being SHOULD. (I'm 99.99% sure Christmas is a world-wide holiday and that everyone except for Chinese celebrate New Year's on the same day but feel free to tell me if that isn't true!) **

**Lastly, someone reviewed on one of my stories (a guest and I'm not sure which one) saying that they were going to have to stop reading my stories if I used the F word. I get where you're coming from (because I don't like swearing and don't swear in real life) but Zach's character DOES swear according to Ally Carter and he's sworn in the books before (he swore in Farsi only because it's a Disney produced book and it can't have swears for them to produce it for this age level) so to keep him in character he needs to swear which is my goal (to keep him in character) and if you talking about sleeping together and using that word, well it's another word for it and I don't want to keep saying slept together, so I hope you keep you reading, I'll try to use as little as possible but I really do want to keep everyone In Character. I hope you understand!**

**Love you guys, Katie**

**PS: Sorry for the two long A/Ns write Mexican Squirrel in your review if you read both of them all the way through :D**


	32. ACWTG Part 2

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

**# A Christmas with the Gang #**

Chapter 32

_Truth or Dare Maybe?_

**Cammie's POV**

"We're playing truth or dare," Macey said as Nick, Zach, and I walked into the room.

"Fun," Zach said plopping down and patting the spot next to him which Nick promptly sat down in. I shurgged and sat down next to Macey.

"Since I mostly likely don't get a say . . . who's going first?" I asked.

"Me," Macey said, "Cam, truth or dare?"

"Ah, I'll do a truth McHenry," I answered.

She smiled deviously, but then turned serious, "Why didn't you tell us about Nick?"

"Well, he went to Blackthorne early in a special training program to get ready for a mission the director wanted him to go on. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone who didn't already know about him because it was most likely he wouldn't come home and it was easier that way. He wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone not even the director so we didn't know if he was alive. He was in Nebraska and went to my grandparents house to get supplies. I was home but he didn't know. I figured out who it was and we talked a little bit before he had to go and when I found out yesterday he was coming to stay with us before going back to blackthorne, I decided to wait until he got here to tell you about him. Just to make sure it was all real you know." I finished with some tears in my eyes.

After quickly wiping them away, I turned to my brother, "Truth or dare?

"Turth," he rseponed.

"How much did you miss me?" I asked.

He studied me for a minute, "Enough to keep me alive and going."

I smiled.

"My turn," Nick said simply pointing at Macey, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Macey said looking at her nails.

"Kiss me," he said without much expression.

Macey got up, walked over to him, and pressed her lips to his. It got a little heated and when Macey fell into his lap we decided to move out to our rooms for a little while.

I watched Liz, Jonas, Bex and Grant head to the boy's room before heading off to mine. Zach apparently followed me, closing the door behind him as he stepped into my room.

"Where were we?" he asked wrapping his arms around me waist and pulling me into him.

I starred up into his eyes, trying my best not to stutter, "I don't know."

"I think I do he whispered in my ear. We locked eyes as his head leaned in and just as my eyes fluttered closed the door banged open and we jumped apart shock.

"Mom's on the phone . . ." Nick said with a scared look on his face.

_Break of the Page Here_

"Hey Mom," I said taking the phone and sitting on the bed.

Zach leaned against the wall and watched as Nick eyes me warily.

"We need to talk," my mother's voice called over the phone.

"What is it?"

"We need you all for a mission. It's basically just to go in and take control of a building so we can get something from it." She answered.

"So you basically just need us to fight?" I asked.

"That's correct."

"Well . . . I'm in," I glanced at Zach who nodded ever-so-slightly, "Zach's in too. You're going to have to ask everyone else."

I could almost picture my mom nodding as she said of course and I handed the phone to Nick who followed Zach out the door.

I started packing . . . again.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm horrible I know. You probably don't want to hear my excuses but I'm giving them anyway. I started this last Saturday and well . . . it wasn't flowing very much and right when I got on a flow with it I didn't save it and lost it. So I need to get that flow back which didn't happen so this chapter sucks but I didn't want to not update again. But I do have good news!**

**I have a set update schedule and it will NOT be broken. I promise. Oh and it's now a 6 part plus the New Years Eve one. **

**Monday 12/17: Part Three**

**Friday 12/21-Saturday 12/22: Part 4**

**Saturday 12/22 – Sunday 12/23: Part 5**

**Monday 12/24: Part 6**

**Tuesday 12/25: Possible Christmas Surprise (Possible being the key word.)**

**Monday 12/30: Part 7 (New Years Eve part)**

**Also, I forgot to mention this last time. I'm taking a small break from The Secrets of the Abusive Home. I'll start working on it again the day after Christmas so there should be one up the weekend before the New Year. **

**Do you guys forgive me? I have a really good twist coming up in this! **

**-Love you guys so much, Katie**


	33. ACWTG part 3

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

**# A Christmas with the Gang #**

Chapter 33

_One More Night_

Cammie's POV

I snuggled into the covers, letting my eyes wander to my suitcase as the opening started. There was a knock on the door but before I could answer they walked in. Assuming it was Bex, I didn't look up to see who it was.

Not when their heavy boots hit the floor quickly followed by their tee-shirt and definitely not when they climbed into bed.

I did however look over when the voiced asked, "Got any popcorn, Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach? Why are you here?" I asked.

"What not happy to see me?" he asked, climbing on top of me. I tried to wiggle out from underneath him but his arms and legs blocked me.

"You're fine, but I thought you were Bex. So why _are _you here?"

"Bex and Grant are doing . . . _couple _things, which by the way consists of making out and watching youtube, Liz and Jonas are playing scrabble and crashing in the living room, and Nick and Macey went into his room and locked the door . . . so I decided to come in here."

"Um . . . okay?" It came out more like a question as Zach went back to sitting next to me.

"So what are we watching, Gallagher Girl?" He asked.

"Um . . . legally blonde 2."

A laughed escaped his throat. "Really?" I just nodded. "Gallagher Girl," he groaned.

"Zach," I mimicked back. "What would you rather do?" I asked.

He smirked climbing on top of me again, his lips inches from mine. "Lots of things." His breath was warm on my face and I wanted to reached out, wrapped my arms around his neck, and bring his lips to mine. But I didn't. "What do you want to do, Gallagher Girl?"

I didn't reply, instead I ran my hand along his abs and watched as he scrunched his face together in attempt to hold back his groan. "Gallagher Girl!"

I smirked, "Will you just kiss me already,"

He smirked and placed a kiss on the side of my lips. Not exactly what I was looking for. "Zach!"

"Mhmm, that's my name," he said against my face as he placed a kiss on my temple. I moaned which seemed to snap something in him and in a second his lips were on mine.

_Page Break-Switch to Bex's POV_

My back slammed into the wall as Grant ran his hands around my neck and pulled my head to his in a kiss.

"What," kiss, "are," another kiss, "you," his tonged asked for entrance but I didn't let him in, "up to?" I managed to get out between kisses.

"Nothing," he said with a wink momentarily stopping his kisses and pulling me closer, "Just enjoying my last night before a mission with this amazing girl. You should really meet her sometime." He said kissing my neck.

I pushed him away smiling, "I'd love to but . . . how do you think she'll feel about what we're doing right now?"

He laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest, "I think," he pulled me against him; "she'll love what we're doing." And his lips were back on mine.

_Page Break-Switch to Liz's POV_

The song _One More Night _played softly in the background as Jonas and I sat an awkward silence between us.

"Are you ready to do this Lizzy?" he asked lightly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just . . . it's real this time. Their life may depend on me –"

"On us," he chimed in.

I smiled slightly, correcting myself, "on us and . . . I can't imagine what it would feel like if I made a mistake and . . ." I didn't dare say what could happen, it hurt just to think about it.

"Liz," he said wrapping his arms around me, "You're going to do great. Amazing in fact, just like every other time. And do you really think that everyone else is worrying on their last night? No, they're not. They are spending their last night, in one another's company, not worrying, and I think we should do that too," he said as he pressed a kiss into my temple.

I smiled and face him, "I guess you're right. It _is _our last night. One More Night." I said with a laugh.

He smiled, "Yeah Liz, One More Night."

_Page Break-Switch to Nick's POV_

**(A/N: Nick's and Cammie's/Bex's rooms are next to each other.) **

There was a loud lump against the wall and I jumped up listening for voices. I didn't hear any. "I swear to god if he –"

"Nick," Macey's voice called softly, a gentle pull on my arm. "Let them be. You're sister can make her own choices and Zach's a big boy, he's not going to hurt her. Or

"He's a guy," I growled. "Guy's want one thing from girls. And he does _that _to my baby sister I promise –"

"Nick. You don't know Zach all that well. He's in love with your sister even if he won't admit it to himself, let alone her. And," she continued waving off me as I started to talk, "he couldn't stand himself if he hurt her. So if they do, do _that_, Cammie's going to want to and you can't be mad at Zach for that," she finished.

"Oh but I can, Mace. If he's enough of a reason for Cam to want _that _then," but I couldn't finish because Macey's lips were pressed against mine. And if they were there to shut me up or if she just wanted me to kiss her didn't matter, because she was kissing me and I was kissing back.

_Page Break-Switch to Cammie's POV_

I couldn't describe what I was feeling.

His lips were on mine and we were so in sync.

He breathed out, I breathed in. I breathed out, he breathed in.

His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt as mine wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, not that there was much closer he could get.

Deep in my stomach there was a fire and I wanted him as close as possible.

Pulling, tugging, roaming, my hands were not stop moving in attempt to satisfy the need I had.

Zach seemed to feel the same. His hands were roaming my flat stomach and every time I pulled away for air his lips continued a search of my body. Neck, shoulders, collar bone, everywhere and anywhere.

He pulled back slightly as I grabbed his belt and his hands slid a little further up.

He looked me deep in the eye, "Do you want to –"

"Yes!" I almost screamed. He smirked as his hand clamped around my mouth and the other drew circles right underneath my bra. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you'll regret. If you want to wait I understand I mean –"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I'm sure," I whispered. "I want every part of you Zach . . . "

He smirked, "You're wish is my command, Ma'am." He fake saluted me but before I could respond, his lips were back on mine.

**A/N: I'm a terrible person I know. I'm sorry. First my last update was really late and then I didn't update when I said I would. And then I was what like 3 days late and it's Christmas Eve and I have so much to do and I promised I would update but then I didn't and . . . yeah. So I hope you forgive me. **

**So here's the thing, I only got around 5 reviews and trust me I love everyone who reviewed, but I usually get a lot more than five. And I've never asked for a certain amount of reviews to get me to update but that's changing a little today. **

**I have to update 4 times (including this one) to finish this story and to get that possible Christmas surprise update out tomorrow (which we'll talk about later)so I'm asking for 10 reviews, that doesn't sound to hard does it? **

**I should be updating around 11 and then around 2 ish and then later tonight like 7 but maybe as late as 10 but here's the thing, I need a little incentive. And usually your reviews are enough but I didn't get a lot last time and then didn't make me want to update. **

**So as much as I hate to do this because it makes me feel like I'm cocky and think I'm a good writer (which I do not, at all) so I've avoided it as much as I can, but I feel like I'm going to let you guys down if not enough people review and give me the motivation, so can I please get 10 reviews by around 11? I promise I have a really big twist coming up.**

**Okay and now onto my Christmas surprise, I'm 99% sure I'll be doing it . . . but it depends on how many reviews I get that say they want it. It's not my usually Zammie story . . . it's not exactly pro-Zammie, but it is kind of . . . well I guess you'll see. It's a song fic but not exactly like the usually one's are (in my opinion) so let me know if you want it.**

**Oh yeah, and the 6****th**** part is a combo of the rest of the one-shots and New Year's Eve. You'll have to review to find out though. **

**Thanks for reading and have a merry Christmas! Or any other holiday you may celebrate. **

**And remember, 10 reviews by 11 ish (but they can be later too . . . ) so I'll want to update and let me know if you want the Christmas one. **

**Please review? **

**-Love, Katie**


	34. ACWTG part 4

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

**# A Christmas with the Gang #**

Chapter 34

_The First Taste of a Mission_

Cammie's POV

"Cam, Babe, you have to wake up now." Zach's voiced called out through the haze I call sleep.

"Mhmm, no," I answered rolling onto my back.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, you have to get up. We have a mission, remember?" His voice said from across the room.

I shot up from bed, "How long do we have?"

His wonderful laugh filled the room and I looked at him confused until I remember what we did last night and I jumped into the bed and back under the covers to hide my . . . women parts.

He laughed, "I've already seen it all, Babe."

"I know," I mumbled under my breath.

He came and sat down on the bed next to me, not meeting my eyes, "You don't regret it, do you?"

I smiled and kissed the side of his face, "Of course not,"

"Good," he said finally meeting me eyes. Only then did I realize he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Put of shirt on and turn around so I can get dressed." I ordered.

"Aw can't I watch?" he whined.

I wacked his arms, "No!"

_Page Break-Page Break_

"Are you ready?" Liz voice floated through the comns. "5, 4,"

"Gallagher Girl, I need to tell you something," Zach said grabbing my arm.

"3," Liz voice called out.

"It's going to have to wait Zach,"

"2,"

I looked him in the eye and we stayed staring at each other.

"1,"

"Good luck," I said just as Liz said, "Go!"

We burst into the door and were at a person in seconds, getting in the first punches while they were still in shock.

My body changed to auto-pilot. My back against Zach and the steady rhythm of punches soothing me.

We were down to one guy each.

I took a second to make sure everyone was okay and in that one second I lost focus. The guy nailed me in my stomache with a kick and I stumbled backwards into Zach.

"Sorry," I grunted out, countering another kick and swinging my arm out to punch the goof.

"Are," punch, "you," dodge a kick, "good?" he asked.

"Fine," I managed finished off the last of my guy just as Zach did.

Taking a sweep off the room, I saw Bex and Grant on the phone notifying my mom that they could take over the building when they were ready and to send the CIA in. Macey and Nick were leaning against the wall catching their breath and I felt my adrenaline going down.

My head was spinning and I felt the roaring pain in my stomach. I doubled over in pain as black spots danced across my eyes.

Zach's arms caught my but his voice sound far away as he called, "Gallagher Girl! Cam! Are you okay? Cam!" But then the light looked to inviting so I let myself fade and Zach's voiced got farther and farther as his image faded into the darkness.

_Page Break-Page Break_

I woke up to bright lights and the first thing I hear is, "So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

I smiled lightly at Macey, "I figured you guys needed a dose of Cammie,"

I looked around the room, settling on Zach's sleeping figure.

"He just passed out Cam. He's been up since the morning of the mission."

"How long . . ." I trailed off.

"Ten days," she said not meeting my eyes. I did the math in my head.

"It's Christmas Eve?" I said trying to sit up. "Oh my god –"

"Cam," Macey started but I cut her off.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked but Macey just shook her head tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry,"

"What is it?" she didn't answer. "What is it, Mace?"

"You were pregnant Cam," she answered looking down.

"Oh my god . . . _were_?" Macey just nodded.

Tears spilled out of my eyes and Macey's arms wrapped around me, "I'm so sorry, Cam,"

And we just sat there, crying until I was brave enough to ask, "Does he know?" she simply nodded her head.

"He was a mess Cam. You were . . . and then the baby . . .it was horrible. He finally crashed a few hours ago."

The tears just fell faster and as her arms tightened around me I said the only thing I could, "Oh my god . . ."

**A/N: So I combined 4 and 5 so there will be one more tonight at around 7. It's now 99.99% sure I'm doing the Christmas one but I don't want tosay I am in case I disappoint you but I think I will. **

**So I realize I gave you a really short time to get 10 reviews so thanks to the 5 reviewers I got! Love you guys. I'm going to ask for ten again but you'll have more time since I'm not updating for at least 7 hours so . . . yeah, review please?**

**Love you guys, let me know what you thought.**

**-Love, Katie**

**A/N 2: I feel terrible. Hotter-than-hot just reminded me that people may be on vacation and I feel really bad so I take back whatI said about the 10 reviews. I'm so sorry, I feel horrible. It didn't even cross my mind. **


	35. ACWTG part 5

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

**# A Christmas with the Gang #**

Chapter 35

_A New Year's Eve to Remember_

Cammie's POV

Macey left an hour later and I sat waiting for Zach to stir.

He gave a groan as he sat up and I pretended to sleep. I heard him shuffling around and soon enough his hand was in mine, "Oh Cam," his voice said lightly.

I let my eyes flutter open, "Hey."

"You had me worried Gallagher Girl, you know that?" I smiled.

"So I heard." He smiled at me before his face turned grim.

"Did they tell you –"

I cut him off with a quiet, "Yes," and single tear rolled down my check.

"Cam," he mumbled wrapping me up in the arms. "I don't know . . . what are you feeling?"

"I'm not too sure. My . . . our child, _child _Zach, was killed by a nameless goon before it was even 24 hours old inside me . . . let alone the world. That's . . . crazy to think about to me. It doesn't seem completely real . . . but at the same time it does." I said tears rolling down my face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered pulling me closer, and I could have sworn that I felt a tear land on my shoulder.

_Page Break-Switch to Zach's POV-Time Skip: New Year's Eve-Page Break_

"I don't know what to do, Bex," I sighed running a hand through my hair. "She hasn't been the same. You know that, I know that, _she _knows that, but she won't admit it. I can't help her if she won't tell me how she feels."

"Zach," she placing a comforting hand on my arm, "I get what your feeling but this is Cam were talking about. She isn't going to tell, especially if she hasn't admitted it to herself yet. How about you just try to take her mind off of it for a little while?"

I smiled, "You may just have something there Rebecca," she glared but made no move to correct me.

_Page Break-Page Break_

"Cameron Anne Morgan," I said walking into our shared room **(A/N: they all changed living arrangements after the mission so everyone could be with the guy or girl) **"we, are going out. Get dressed in a dress," I said with a wink and handed her a single red rose.

She smiled, but made no question as she went to her closet to find something already picked out by Macey. This will be fun.

_Page Break-Page Break_

She smiled as I took her hand and lead through the crowd of people. The lights were twinkling above us and the little town was partying like now tomorrow.

We stopped near the giant countdown ready to celebrate the New Year. We talked about everything and anything, just like old times.

"Cam," I said glancing at the clock that read 30 seconds. "You know I love you right?" she gave me a weird look before squeaking out an answer.

"Sure?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You're a bad liar for a spy," I said pulling me closer. "I love you," I whispered against her face.

She smiled and watched the clock as it ticked down. _9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. _"I love you too.

_3. _"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl," _2. _"I'm going to kiss you now." _1. _

My lips meet hers just as a fire work shot off and the countdown reached zero and I could almost feel her smile against my face.

**A/N: So I actually don't have much to say this AN. A Christmas with the Gang is now over and . . . thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys. Have a great Christmas and keep a look out tomorrow for my Christmas update when you can. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**-Love, Katie**


	36. Like There's No Tomorrow

**Wake Up Zachy: A One Shot Series**

Chapter 36

_Like There's No Tomorrow_

**Background: Only book 2 happened and then after graduation Zammie was back and there came to a little rift. **

*** Not My Usual Zammie ***

"Why were out late home, Cam?" I asked as soon as she walked through the door. "Director said you finished your mission days ago. Bex has been home with Grant for days and said she couldn't tell me where you went." I asked wrapping her in my arms. "I missed you."

"Why were you with that slut?"

"Cam," my voice called out week as she pulled away from me tears streaming down her checks. "I didn't I swear. Those pictures are fake." I promised tears threatening to fall out of my own eyes.

"I can't Zach . . . you keep hurting me. I can't . . . I can't do this anymore, Zach. It's not fair to my heart." She whispered.

"I know," I answered with a shaky breath.

**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.****  
****I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.****  
****And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen.****  
****To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.**

"Cam," I whispered after a while of us just sitting here. "I promise I'll go . . . but can I get one night to say goodbye?"

She nodded her head and I wrapped her in my arms. "One last night."**  
****But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.****  
****Rock you strong in these arms of mine.****  
****Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.****  
****We're like fire and gasoline.****  
****I'm no good for you.****  
****You're no good for me.****  
****We only bring each other tears and sorrow.****  
****But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no…**

My eyes closed as I leaned in to taste her kiss for what might be the last time of my life. Savoring the moment, I kissed her slowly, taking all the time I need. ****

**Tomorrow I'll be stronger.****  
****I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart calls out for you.******

**And tomorrow, you won't believe it,****  
****but when I pass your house,****  
****I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.****  
**"Cam," I whispered against her face, as she gave me a hesitant look at what we were doing, "I promised, I'll be the rock here. I won't try to get you back but please . . ." I trailed off assuming she knew what I meant.

She didn't say anything, so I slowly leaned my head down to meet hers, pulling her legs onto my waist and tumbling into the bed. **  
****But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.****  
****Rock you strong in these arms of mine.****  
****Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.****  
****We're like fire and gasoline.****  
****I'm no good for you.****  
****You're no good for me.****  
****We only bring each other tears and sorrow.****  
****But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow.****  
**"I love being with you, Gallagher Girl," I whispered to her sleeping form as I grabbed my pants from the ground. "But I don't want to hurt you."**  
****Baby when we're good, you know we're great.****  
****But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save.**

"Maybe I'll see you one day, Cam." I said as I grabbed my coat and gave one last look around the room. ****

**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.****  
****Rock you strong in these arms of mine.****  
****Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.****  
****We're like fire and gasoline.****  
****I'm no good for you.****  
****You're no good for me.****  
****We only bring each other tears and sorrow.****  
****But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no…**

"Where are you going," she whispered as she sat up.

I smiled sadly at her. "I told you I'd go."

"I don't want you to," she said and my heart was going _Hallelujah, Hallelujah _but my mind told me to stop.

"I love you, Cam, but," ****

**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.****  
****I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.**

"It's better for me to leave, for there to be no us. I told you'd I'd go like you asked. Don't make it any harder than it already is."

She smiled sadly, "I love you too Zach."

"Goodbye, Gallagher Girl,"

"Goodbye, Blackthorne Boy."

**A/N: Well that was a little depressing but my Christmas update for you all. Sorry it's a day later. **

**I told you it wasn't my usual Zammie but I want to know if you still liked it so let me know please. **

**Also what did you guys get for Christmas.**

**Challenge: Leave me your favorite or just a bunch of the stuff you got in a review. **

**Love you guys. Let me know what you thought. **

**-Love, Katie**


	37. To Make Love

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 37

_To Make Love _

**Background: This can be whenever you guys want to be basically. I pictured it going on like after book 5 . . . so whatever really. **

Cammie's POV

My mind went fuzzy as his lips pressed to mine. Darkness clouded the room and it was only me and him.

I pulled away gasping for breath, but his lips never left mine. Traveling down my neck, he looked up at me from under his lashes. His gaze was soft but questioning and I smiled at him, letting a soft moan tumble from my lips as I nodded my head yes.

"I'm ready, Zach," the words were quite but he looked as if I screamed them. He gulped and I wondered slightly if he changed his mind, but when his lips landed on mine, I felt the same passion and confidence he always brought with him.

I inhaled his sent as I soft growl left his lips and my body was pushed roughly onto the bed. He was over me in a second, his body hovering over mine as his lips worked my neck and his hands roamed.

"Are you sure?" he asked against my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

I pushed him away a little, locking my eyes with his, "Do you want to . . ." I trailed off know he understood what I meant. He chuckled, a deep hearted chuckle.

"Do I want to . . . what?" he smirked. I wacked his chest but took a deep breath.

"Do you want to . . . have sex?" I blushed, my checks tinting themselves with red as I tried not to look away from his eyes.

He starred at me for a while, but not once did I let my gaze falter. "No," he answered finally and I felt tears prick my eyes and my checks heat up as I took in his answer. "But I would love," he said kissing my forehead lightly, locking his eyes with mine again, "To make love to you."

I smiled as a few tears fell down my face and his gentle kisses, kissed them away.

His hands traveled south and he smirked as I let out a surprised gasp and grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss.

It was full of desire and yet so full of love, and as he deepened it, all I could feel was him and his love.

My hands lay in useless fists on his chests as he grabbed my shirt and tugged. I slipped my arms up and shivered as he kissed his way up my stomach, pulling my shirt up as he went.

His lips sucked from my neck to my collar bone, and as his teeth bite down, his tongue was there soothing the love mark he had given me.

His hands roam and I shook slightly as they found my jean button.

"Not fair," I whined, pulling at his shirt but he just smirked at me as his tongue ran its way down my leg and he chucked my jeans across the room.

"Life isn't fair," he answered but pulled his shirt over his head anywhere. My eyes locked on his chest and my hand involuntarily found their way to his skin. His abs glistened in the faint moonlight pouring in from the window and the tan skin rippled as he tried to hold in his groan, but failing miserably.

He growled and shoved my further onto the bed. "Have I ever told you I love abs?" I asked, fluttering my eye lashes innocently as he worked frustrated on his own zipper. My head cover his and I felt him grow harder from the touch.

My fingers brushed his as I undid them for him, my smirk growing as another groan left his mouth. The second I was done, he pulled them off in one quick motion and was back on top of me before I could even say "Woah."

His lips left a trail of fire as they made their way up my stomach his hands expertly undoing the clasp behind me back. I tugged at his boxers but he just slid my hands away and removed my last article of clothing.

His lips meet mine again before he removed them.

"Shit," his voice reverberated against my lips. "I don't have a . . ." he was cut off from my lips crashing onto his.

"Don't worry about it, I'm covered." He smiled at me and wrapped me up in his arms, kissing my lips once more.

I scrunched my face up as head lined up with my entrance. His body hovered inches above mine and we locked eyes as he slid in. My teeth clamped down and he kissed my neck as he waited for the pain to subside.

"Ready," my voice called out in a whisper.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl. You know that right?" I smiled at him but didn't answer him.

"I love you too, Zach." He kissed my lips once more before he slowly started moving and my entire body erupted in pleasure.

Hours later, Zach's body fell next to mine and I looked at his crazed appearance.

He was taking deep, shallow breaths, trying to get out of his oxygen deprived state. His hairline was sweating leading up to his tangled locks that I couldn't help but think never looked better. His tan skin was illuminated from the moonlight as he smirked at me. I didn't even want to know what I looked like.

I wrapped my arms around him turning into his chest. He took a sharp intake of break and my mind was suddenly whirring. "What's the matter, Zach? Are you okay? Are –" he shut me up with a kiss.

"I'm fine, Gallagher Girl. I just have battle wounds he smirked at me but before I could reply his smirk disappeared.

"What did you mean by 'Don't worry about it, I'm cover'?" I smiled softly at Zach.

"I've been on the pill since . . . Josh."

He cringed slightly, "You and Jimmy didn't . . . do anything, right?"

I smiled at him, placing a soft kiss in the middle of his chest. "No, you were my first."

"Really?" he asked. I just nodded my head and he smirked at me.

"Was I yours?" I asked.

"Gallagher Girl . . . I used to . . . you were the first one that actually meant something to me. I only used to do it because I thought –"

"Zach," I pressed my lips gently to his, "I don't care. As long as it wasn't while you knew me, I don't care."

He smiled at me a true genuine smile, "It wasn't while I knew you."

"Good," I said placing a kiss on his lips and sucking gently on his lower lip.

"Gallagher Girl," he groaned. "Don't you think 6 times is enough for one night?"

I blushed, "I wasn't trying –" he shut me up with a kiss and when he pulled away a smirk was on his lips.

"Night," I said yawning.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl," he said, pressing his lips to my hair.

*****In the Morning*****

I woke up next to a sleeping Zach and I slipped out of the bed. I slipped on his shirt, walking around to examine the room we were in. The floor creaked and I spun around to see a sheepish looking Zach.

He looked me up and down, licked his lips, and smirked. "You look _good _in my shirt." He said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." I said wacking his back. He winced and pulled away from me.

"Let me see," I stated firmly.

"Gallagher Girl, it's fine –" he started but I cut him off.

"Let me see." He sighed turning around and I took in the bite marks and scratches along his back that looked fairly new. I gasped, "Zach. Oh my god. When did you get these? How did you get these? Are you –"

He turned around and cut me off. "Gallagher Girl," I looked him in the eye. "I got them last night. From you."

"Oh," I looked down blushing, "I'm sorry. I-"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Don't apologize." He smirked, "It means I did _good. _Really _Goode_."

I hit his chest. "Jesus, you are so cocky."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind stopping me from walking any further. "But you love it," he said twirling me around.

"Not I don't," I answered.

"But you love me," he said with an innocent look.

I hit his chest, "I don't know why," I mumbled under my breath and he looked hurt for a second before picking me up in his arms.

"Because I'm _Goode_," he smirked.

*****A few minutes later*****

We walked down the hall way silently, and Zach held my hand and led me so I wouldn't crash into any walls as I admired his abs.

He shirt was big on my but it smelled like him so I was glad he let me wear it.

"You can keep the shirt," he said pointing to wear it hung low on my body as we stood outside my door.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on giving it back." He smirked at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my lips.

"See you soon, Gallagher Girl."

Macey dressed me up around Zach's shirt, placing it with skinny jeans and his jacket from that night so long ago.

Arms wrapped around my waist as we headed into the Grand Hall. Lips pressed to my neck and someone whispered into my ear, "You look _so _hot in my stuff."

I smirked and grabbed his hands, but his lips were near my ear again. "And that includes my smirk." Macey, Bex, and Liz stopped short, but I was too lost in my own world with Zach to notice why, which is also the reason I jumped as a voice that sounded so much like Grant exclaimed, "Dude what happened to you? Did you wrestle a lion?"

"Yeah," Jonas chimed in, "What mission did Joe have you do?"

"It's not from a mission," Zach smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist and not looking even a little surprised that the guys were here. "Well at least not that kind of mission."

"Then what kind?" Grant asked.

"A personal mission," he winked at me.

"It was your personal mission to sleep with me?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"What?" Grant and Bex exclaimed as the girls finally came to take their seats. "You two slept together?" Zach smirked at them in response and I could feel the heat rolling off my checks. Macey just smirked at us too and Lizzie blushed lightly, looking and Jonas who was staring at her.

"Dude," Grant high-fived Zach, "You did _seriously _good to get those marks."

"Well, I am _Goode_." He answered and I smacked his chest. His lips hovered by my ear as everyone went off into their own conversations. "That wasn't my mission. My mission was to let you have _every _part of me. And to make love to the girl I love."

I blushed as the almost ever present smirk appeared on his face.

A tall, stylish looking guy came up to Zach and I noticed Macey eying him from her spot. "Dude," the guy said talking to Zach, "Did you really go _that _good." Zach smirked as my face got redder and I buried it in his shoulder, no doubt making him smirk more. But even through my spot I could tell that guy went up to Macey as I heard him say, "Hey beautiful."

I smiled against Zach's arm as his arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but think, _Life is Goode_.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this was . . . oftly (is that a word?) in depth, but I don't think too much for a T rated story . . . so let me know. Good. Too Much. Not enough? **

**I hoped you liked it.**

**So review please?**

**Challenge: How many ongoing stories of mine do you read? (Hint: I have three ongoing Gallagher Girl stories and one Percy Jackson one that I haven't updated in on forever). **

**Love you guys, and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out, it was an internal battle basically. **

**Love, Katie**


	38. His Secrets Revealed

**Wake Up Zachy: A One Shot Series**

Chapter 38

_His Secrets Revealed_

**Background: Just like last time, this can be whenever you want it to be, I suggest sometime after the 5****th**** book so they've been through more, but it doesn't really matter. **

Cammie's POV

We all knew he had secrets, I guess we just never realized how big. I mean, I've known about his mom for a while now, and I had gotten over that, I mean he isn't his mom, but this? Well I don't know if I'll ever get over it.

What is this, you ask.

I guess we should go back to that terrible day which only happened a few days ago. The day my heart broke in a way I didn't even know was possible.

*Flashback*

Arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled and turned to look up to Zach. His muscular for arms rippled slightly as he held onto me and that ever-present smirk graced his lips.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he whispered against my lips sending shivers through my body.

"Hey," I replied, staring at his lips. Their perfect, round, soft shape clouded my mind and I thought back to the last time we kissed, the last time I felt his lips on me.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked smirking bigger and pulling me to him.

"Mhmm," I answered distractedly.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I answered lost in his lips.

"Cam," he whispered his breath warm against my face, "What exactly do you want?" he said slowly.

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes still locked on his plump, pink lips.

"Cam," he spoke, his smirk so close to my lips and when I didn't respond, his deep laugh echoed against my skin and his lips closed the space between us and his lips were on mine.

A coughed broke us apart and I stared into his deep emerald eye which sparkled in the light, but his eyes weren't on me.

Instead they were locked on whoever had broken us apart, his body tensed, and his arms fell from around my waist.

I turned around, "Zach who is-" my voice stopped short as I starred at the blonde girl with a short skirt and a small child on her hip, "_that_?" I finished.

Zach coughed awkwardly as the girl shuffled the kid on her hip and I took a chance to study him.

The boy had a small tan even though he looked hardly over 3 years old, his dark hair was somewhat curly and in a big mess on top of his head, his eyes were piercing green, and a small smirk was on his lips.

I look at the boy behind me and at the small child one the girl's hips and slowly backed away.

"Hey," I said, looking at the girl.

"Hi," she smiled at me. "I'm here to talk to Zach, I'm sorry if I interrupted something but Rachel will only let me stay for a little while so . . ." she trailed off.

"Of course, go ahead, I'll just wait in the other ro-"

"You can stay, I'm sure Zach won't mind his new girl hearing this," she answered setting the kid down and holding his hand.

I looked at Zach's pale face and back at the girl, "No that's really alright. I don't want to impose. It was nice to meet you –"

"Stephanie, and you?"

"Cammie," she smiled.

"Though really, I insist, you stay, I won't be long." I looked at Zach again but didn't stay anything as she walked up to Zach.

"So," she started, but Zach looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Steph?" he finally said.

"Forget my name?" she teased, but turned more serious. "I just thought you'd want to see him, but I guess he hasn't been on your mind too much."

"Steph," he said, "I . . . you . . . what happened to Jordan?"

"He's not in the picture too much anymore, just when I see him at the meetings. Speaking off those mandatory school meetings, what are you doing here? The only guy in an all girls' school," she gave him a questioning look. "How did you manage to swing that?"

"You . . . you wouldn't understand," he said shacking his hand, "I didn't do it for girls," he said glancing at me.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "But it doesn't really matter, like I said, that's not why I'm here."

"Look Steph, you told me I couldn't be part of his life. You got what you wanted. You can't change your decision."

"Or in other words, you don't want to be part of his life," she said walking away but he grabbed her arm.

"I gave you the choice. When you came to me crying, I told you I'd go along with whatever you wanted, and if you wanted me to be there, I would have been there the best I could, but you said, you chose to go to Jordan. To say he was his. And I let you, because I told you that you could choose. It's not my fault that he left or whatever happened. _You _didn't want me in his life. _You _made the choice. Y_ou _have to deal with it."

She smiled sadly, "I know," she said in a whisper as she turned to leave before looking back over her shoulder from the door. "He figured it out," her voice was barely a whisper, "his eyes, and the smirk," she laughed, "he said if I hadn't lied, if I said it was your and you wouldn't take care of it, he would have stayed, he would have acted like he was the father." She took a deep breath, "I guess it's safe to say that we got in a fight, I said you didn't leave, he told me I couldn't admit it to myself, and so on and so forth." She looked at me, "And I'm guessing you didn't know."

I shook me head, coughed, and mumbled a "no."

"Sorry for coming here, Zach. I won't stop by again."

She turned to leave but Zach's voice called out through the room, "Wait!"

He walked up to her, looking at the now sleeping boy in her arms and kissed him on the forehead. And he stood and watched her walk away.

Tears formed in my eyes and I turned to walk away, but Zach's arms were wrapped around my waist. "Gallagher Girl-"

"Don't," I snapped turning on him, "You have a kid! You have a _son_, Zach. A son! And you have a free card to go back to him. Go back to him. Go be a father to your son!" tears clouded my vision as I tried to turn away but his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Gallagher Girl," I pushed weakly on his chest, "Cam," I tried to pull away, "Listen to me!" he screamed. The hallway felt deftly silent as I stopped struggle. "Cam," he whispered tilting my head so I could look him in the eye, "A long time ago, I never said no to a girl who offered, it wasn't necessarily good, but it was what I did. Stephanie, well she was one of those girls, and I'm not exactly proud to say I got her pregnant, but I didn't run when she told me. I was totally prepared to have to become a father, but I gave her the choice. She choice to tell this guy Jorda it was his and never see me again. I kept my end of that, since I said it was her decision. Jordan will be back to her by the end of the week. I've watched it happen all the time. I keep my eyes on him Cam, and I send him a present ever year on his birthday and I was in the hospital when he was born, but she doesn't want me in his life, so I'm going to stay watching him from afar unless he's in danger, and he's fine. I promise Cam, that kid isn't going to be missing out, and if he wants to see me, it's within our deal that he can after his 14 if he really wants too."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry, Zach. It was just big news."

He smiled and kissed my lips lightly, "I love you, Gallagher Girl. Do you know that?"

I blushed lightly and nodded my head, "I love you too, Blackthorne Boy."

**A/N: Well . . . yeah I'm not sure. I didn't check for errors so sorry for any. **

**Also, I was rereading some of my old one-shots, I'm not sure why you guys liked them so much, they sucked . . . but whatever.**

**And . . . were soooooooo close to 500 reviews, which would be amazing so, can we make it happen? I hope so. **

**So let me know if you liked it. Please.**

**-Love you guys, Katie. **


	39. What He Does For Me

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 39

_What He Does For Me_

**Background: Sometime after book 5 before book 6. **

The rain poured down, making sloshing noises as it traveled across the roof and leaked onto the floor.

I slipped out of the passageway near the front doors and into the shadows just as the doors swung close.

I walked out of the shadows with a questioning gaze wondering who was going out at 4 in the morning.

Deciding to think about it later and sleep now, I head back towards my room but stop at the sight of three guilty-looking Gallagher Girls that I happen to call my best friends.

"Guys . . ." I said slowly. "Who just left?"

Liz looked guilty but Macey soon glared at her as Bex coughed. I raised my eyebrow at them in question.

"No one," Bex finally said.

"Bull." I said simply. "Who left?"

Liz looked down and Bex avoided my gaze but the dark-haired beauty in between didn't mind sharing.

"Zach." She said simply.

"Oh," I answer my shoulder's slouching. "He's going to the barn at 4? That boy must _really _care about his muscles."

"Cam . . . he's not going to the barn," Bex said quietly.

Without another word I turned around and opened the 10 foot tall doors and they flung back hitting the wall with a bang. "I hate you, you know." I called to the back retreating towards a limo.

Zachary Goode stopped his movements and turned to look at me.

"Gallagher Girl? Why are you up?" he asked.

Ignoring his question, I stepped closer to him and into the pouring rain, "Don't _Gallagher Girl _me." I snapped. "You couldn't even say goodbye?"

"Cam," he started off a little shaky, "I'll be back tonight. I didn't want to wake you up –"

"That's a lie!" I yelled, cutting him off. "I can't even leave me room to go on a walk without you biting my head off and you can just leave for the day and not say goodbye?!" I yelled, stepping closer to him. "That's not freaking fair!"

"Gallagher Girl –" he started but I cut him off again.

"I said don't fucking call me that!" he cringed slightly but I just stepped closer so our bodies were close to touch. "I." I poked his chest, backing him up towards the limo, "Hate." Another poke, "You." I said as his back slammed into the car.

"Cam," he said as I turned to walk away grapping my arm but I just pulled out of his grasp.

"Don't bother talking to me when you come back." I said, my tears mixing with the rain as I headed back towards school.

I ignored the girls calls, slipping into the shadows and back into the passage way, wiping away my tears, but they just kept coming.

I spent the whole day in their rotating from crying and replying every time he had yelled at me when he didn't know where I was.

At around 8 I finally decided to come back out and to my room to sleep.

"Cam!" Macey said as I walked in. "Finally. Come on, we have much to do!" I gave her a weird look but headed into the bathroom quickly showering like she asked and putting on the clothes she threw at me.

When I emerged, I was thrown into a world-wind of makeup, accessories, and hair products.

I was pushed out the door with a single command, "Go to the pigeon room."

I obliged and heading off to the passageway that allowed you there. The walk way was lined with candles and sprinkled with rose petals all leading up to a candle light dinner for two.

Zach sat down on one of the chairs, his head down and twirling a single red rose in his hand. I turned to leave, not really interested in talking to him, but my foot slipped and the floor squeaked.

I turned slowly to face Zach who had now looked up from the flower, his eyes lined in red almost as if had been crying. "Happy anniversary, Gallagher Girl," he mumbled looking back down at the flower in his hands.

"Anniversary?" I whispered, thinking about the date. I smiled slightly. This time sophomore year I had just gotten back to Gallagher after being beaten by Zach. I smiled sadly at him, "I forgot."

"I know," he replied walking up to me and handing me the flower. "This is where I went today, Gallagher Girl." He said pressing his face into my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Solomon let me go get all this stuff for you." He said before adding quietly, "For us."

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face so he was looking at me, "I'm sorry. For everything."

He pressed his lips to mine, "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

I smiled and didn't even hesitate as the words slipped out of my mouth, "I love you too, Blackthorne Boy."

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's some cute fluffy stuff for you guys.**

**1. I'm starting this new A/N thing, alright? Here's how it goes, at the beginning I'll have my usually whatever I feel like saying about the chapter and stuff but then after I'll have number paragraph thingies like this. And each number will be a different thing I have to talk about and if one of the numbers don't apply to you or isn't that important and you don't have time to read it, just skip to the next number!**

**2. Who read double cross? I did! I didn't go to school that day because I didn't have any midyears so the first thing I did when I woke up was buy it and read it. It took me a whole 15 minutes (not a lot) but it was worth it. Really good. Challenge **

**3. So today during my bio final I was spacing out about my crush who happened to be sitting next to me and I came up with this really cool scenario thingy and I might turn it into a one-shot. So if I do it should be up sometime this weekend, so look for that.**

**4. I will be updating The Secrets of the Abusive Home, sorry for the weight on that cliff hanger and hopefully (besides this on again) It's Different Now.**

**5. Also, I didn't check for mistakes so sorry if there are any!**

**As always, let me know what you think and if you want that other chapter this weekend. Thanks. **

**-Love Katie, a True Gallagher Girl at heart (and a daughter of Poseidon : )**

**PS: And yes, I am going back to that signature so if you recognize it from my early months, it's back :D And guys, can you believe it, I haven't even been on this site for a year yet? I know right? So weird. It feels like I've been on here forever. **


	40. Valentine's Day

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 40

_Valentine's Day_

**Background: After book 5 I guess, but before book 6.**

Cammie's POV

I sat, surrounded by red rose petals, in a chair seating at a table for two. I smiled as I heard the door squeak and I quickly looked up to Zach standing in the doorway, his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, did someone leave you flowers?" he asked gesturing to the rose petals everywhere.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, someone really sweet did."

"And who would that be?" he asked smirking and pulling me up from my chair to wrap me up in his arms.

"I don't know, you tell me." I answered, smirking slightly.

"I bet," he said pulling me closer to him, "that it was your _amazing _boyfriend, Zachary Goode."

He smirked as his head leaned closer to mine, "Well then, I guess you should repay that said boyfriend?"

He smirk grew bigger as my body was pushed even closer to his than I thought possible, "Definitely. He worked _very _hard."

A small chuckle left my lips before he pressed his own against mine, muffling my laugh.

With his arms still around me, he slowly backed me up until my body was pushed into the wall behind me and I pulled away gasping for breath.

His lips moved down my neck, and he his husky voice whispered in my ear, "I don't think you've rewarded him enough."

I raised an eyebrow even though he was too busy kissing me neck to see, "Oh really?"

"Mhmm," his voice vibrated on my neck in between his kissed and I couldn't help but let a small moan fall from my lips.

A growl escaped his lips as he roughly pushed me onto the couch and wasted no time getting on top of me.

His warm body pressed against mine as I pulled his head to meet mine in another kiss. My hands ran down his chest, feeling ever crevice of his muscles, before I tugged gently on the hem of his shirt. Zach pulled away for a second and I watched him as he tugged the shirt of and met my lips again in a kiss.

I pushed him and somehow managed to flip us over on the small coach, with me straddling his legs. I slide down, kissing me way down his abs, his _very _gorgeous abs. Did I ever mention that I love abs?

I growled as my hands reached for his belt, sitting up and causing me to fall back onto the end of the couch. His hands roughly grabbed my shirt and it ripped a little as the fabric found its way to the floor.

Zach was back hovering over me, placing kisses along me stomach as my hands reached for his belt again, this time he let me undo it and soon enough it found its way to the floor with the rest of the clothes. I started on his jean's button but all of a sudden Zach's warmth was gone and I sat up confused to see him throwing me shirt and me while trying to put his on at the same time.

"What?" I asked. Zach motioned to the passageway leading into this room and only then did I hear the quiet footsteps and hushed voices.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Zach stopped to give me a confused look. "What? I can swear. Just put your shirt on," I said pushing his chest while standing up to put my own on.

"What the hell is this?" Mr. Solomon's voice bellowed from the doorway. "Zachary," he growled but my aunt grabbed his arm before he could even move an inch towards Zach.

I slowly finished pulling my shirt over my head before turning to my favorite aunt and godfather.

"Joe, just let them go. Nothing happened and I'm sure nothing else will happen tonight. Come on its Valentine's day."

Mr. Solomon turned towards my aunt with a small smile on his face but when he turned back to me and Zach the smile was replaced by a scowl. "Fine, but if I catch you two again, I swear –"

"You won't Mr. Solomon, we promise." I answered.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not –" Zach started but I cut him off.

"We promise." Zach huffed in annoyance but didn't argue. I pulled his arm as we made our way past Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby and out of the corridor.

I stopped when I came to the opening, I started to say something but Zach's voice spoke quietly in my ear, "I'm didn't make any promises to Joe, Gallagher Girl. Have a good Valentine's Day." I turned away but Zach was already making his way out of the passageway.

A small box sat on the ground where he once stood, the letters on top sparkling in the soft moonlight. _Cammie._

I smiled as I picked up the box, tucking it into my pocket, and I made my way back to my room.

I walked in to see three sound asleep girls and I quickly changed into my PJ's before slipping into my bed.

I grabbed the small box, smiling as I shifted further into the soft sheets. I let me hands run across my name before slowly opening it.

A beautiful necklace sat in the box, two hearts entwined and lined with small clear stones. I smiled as I clutched it into my hands and fell asleep into a peaceful, dreamless slumber, his words still ringing in my ears.

_I didn't make any promises to Joe, Gallagher Girl. Have a good Valentine's Day. _

I pressed my hands softly to my lips and felt the tingle from when I kissed him lingering.

_I love Valentine's Day. _

**A/N: What did you guys think? Happy late Valentine's Day stuff for you!**

**So I don't really have anything to say so just tell me what you thought?**

**Challenge: How were your guys Valentine's Day? Any admirers? I got candy from someone without a name on it. **


	41. Doing Good(e)

**Wake Up Zachy: A One-Shot Series**

Chapter 41

_Doing Good(e)_

**Background: Sometime during senior year before they graduate but with the C.O.C. gone. **

Cammie's POV:

The night was cold as I say curled up in the window seat, curtains twirled around me as I look out into the darkness. I hoped that head lights would pierce through the darkness and the arms that always made me feel safe would wrap around me once more.

3 days. He was 3 days late. He's never late. Where the hell is he?

My train of thoughts was stopped as headlights broke through the darkness and a limo crept its way up the drive.

The spot my body once sat was empty as I made my ways down the halls, the only evidence of me ever being there were the messed up pillows and the faint smell of my perfume on the cushions.

The wide door opened and bagged against the wall as I look at the figure standing there shocked.

My shoulders slumped as I took in the sight of my 3rd roommate who had been away on political business.

"Not happy to see me?" she joked but the smile on her lips soon faltered as she took in my messy hair and outfit that consisted of a Zach's sweatpants and one of his shirts. "Oh Cam." She said opening her arms and bracing me in a tight hug.

"Mace," I mumbled. "I miss him."

"Cam," she said pushing me a way a little bit and looking in my eyes. "I have news from the director . . . he's . . . Zach's . . . he's been declared MIA." She finally spit out.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. The only thing I know is he met up with some people who weren't exactly happy with him . . . "

Tears spilled from my eyes as I hugged my best friend tighter. "Mace." I whispered as my tears slowed down. "We . . . we slept together before he left."

"Oh. Cam, don't worry. It's Zach we're talking about here. He'll come back. He always comes back."

"I'm . . . but what if he's not back in time?" I asked as tears started falling down my face again.

"Back in time for what?" she whispered.

"I'm pregnant." I said as the tears poured from my face.

"Cam . . ." was the last thing I heard before I fell into a much needed sleep.

*****The Next Day*****

"Mrs. Morgan, do you really think that's a good idea?" I heard Macey's voice ask.

"Well I doubt she'd want any other option. And with how she grew up . . . she wouldn't want that for her kid."

"But we're talking about Zach here. He'll be back, and when he finds out he won't be too happy."

"Yes, but he might not. If he's already been gone 4 days, he might as well be dead."

"Mrs. Morgan! Don't say that. He's not dead."

"You don't know that, Macey."

"He's. Not. Dead. He'll be back. He always comes back."

"She's right, Macey." I said as I sat up slowly. "He might as well be dead."

"Cam," she said wrapping her arms around me, "Don't give up hope, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

"We'll get through this together." She said and I turned to my other roommates who had just joined our hug.

"Together?" I asked.

"Together, " they answered in unison.

*****8 months and two weeks later*****

I sat on his bed, a hand on my very pregnant stomach, and tears streaming down my face. "I miss you." I whispered into the air. I felt a shiver run up my back as I pulled myself up and moved towards the door.

I turned back once more, my back towards the door as I took one last look around this place before I left here for good.

The door opened but I didn't turn towards it, figuring it was Macey, Bex or Liz to see if I was okay.

I sniffled and froze at the voice that spoke behind me.

"Gallagher Girl?" The dark, rough voice spoke and I turned around quickly to see him there in the flesh. There were some cuts and bruises but they were mostly faded as I took him in.

"Zach?" my voice cracked. He nodded his head a little as he took me in, neither of us sure what to do. We were both too shocked.

He was here. My Zach was finally back. So I did the thing I had been wanting most since he left. Ignoring me very pregnant stomach, I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

He back but soon enough pulled back to look into my eyes. He lightly pressed his lips to mine, ghosting over the surface as he spoke, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"Just as long as you're here now," I said pressing my lips to his again with a little more force.

"You're pregnant?" he asked after we pulled away. I only managed to nod. "It is mine, right?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Both of them are yours." I giggled at his shocked face.

"Twins?" he asked and I nodded. "Damn, I did _good_."

"Zach!" I laughed swatting at his chest. "Language." He laugh sounded good in my ears as he wrapped and arm around me and lead me out of his old room. I couldn't help it as the words left my mouth with a smile on my face, "Yes you did."

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Good? Chessy? Bad? Let me know :D Thanks.**

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I was failing Latin, key word WAS. So yeah, I got my laptop taken away for a while. **

**I didn't check for mistakes so sorry about that. **

**Hope you guys liked it and remember let me know what you thought! **

**-Love you guys, Katie. 3**


End file.
